Checkmate
by SweetGA07
Summary: The girls are back and things take a turn for the worst...the girls are in for a ride of their lives. Will they be able to stand their ground? Find out! sequel to game set match!
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys, here is the first chapter of many that will be coming! This the sequel to Game Set Match! I hope you enjoy! But PLEASSSSSSSSSE READ AND REVIEW! I need to know how the story is...I only own Akana and Alex thats it! and maybe the waitress but anyways! read let me know..Thank you!**

* * *

"Thank you." Akana said looking at Alex as they walked out of the doctor's office. "I'm getting tired of them asking me why I keep coming alone and where is the baby's father." She added.

"Not a problem Aka, I'll buy lunch my treat." Alex said as they got into the camaro.

Akana looked at the photo she was holding and rubbing her stomach gently that was nice a small beach ball.

"If I ever have a kid I hope I'm like you." Alex said causing Akana to break away from her day dream. "The perfect round stomach no swollen feet no anything. Minus the weird cravings you get." She added.

Akana laughed at the comment her sister made and just shook her head as she looked out the driver side window.

"I know it's a touchy subject Akana, but have you heard from Sam?" Alex asked as she pulled to a stop at a red light.

"I haven't heard from Sam in almost six months." Akana said turning her head and looking at her. "Every day I'm left wondering if I will speak to him again." She added.

Alex bit her bottom lip on the inside as she turned at the redlight and looked in the rear view mirror then quickly turned around causing Akana to look quickly.

"What?" asked Akana looking at her.

"Nothing, I thought that I never mind." Alex said as she returned her attention back to the road in front of her.

"Oh ok then." Akana said nodding her head as she watched as Alex pulled into a parking lot of a local diner in town.

Alex got out and looked around quickly as Akana watched her sister with a curious eye.

"Mind telling me what you are looking for?" asked Akana as she closed the door.

"Nothing." Alex said as she closed the door to the driver side.

Akana just nodded at her as they walked into the diner and smiled brightly at the waitress.

"Hey Girls, how is the lovely bundle of joys?"

"They are doing great Chelsea." Akana said with a grin. "Both very active and just very hungry." She added.

The older waitress smiled at the twins and laughed.

"So that means you want a hamburger with no mustard with extra pickles with some fries and a big tall glass of sweet tea?" Chelsea asked with a grin as Akana nodded. "Alright, what about you Alex? Want the normal for you? The hamburger with everything minus tomato with fries and a large glass of cherry lemon sundrop?" She added.

Alex just stared out the window causing Chelsea to look at Akana with a raised eye brow.

"She has been super busy at work no time to rest." Akana said with a smile. "But yea she'll have that normal stuff for her." Shea dded.

Chelsea nodded at her as she walked with the orders, Akana kicked her sister in the leg causing her to let out a small yelp.

"What in the hell is your problem Alex?" Akana asked looking at her sister. "Since we turned at that stop light you've been acting weird, what's up?" She added.

"It's nothing, well I think it was nothing." Alex said looking at her sister. "I could have swore that I saw the Impala." She added.

Akana raised an eye brow and looked at her sister with a raised eye brow.

"Really? Alex, they don't even know where the hell we are." Akana replied shaking her head. "They left us at Bobby's house. We threw a dart at the map and when it was here we are. We are in a small ass town in North Carolina I highly doubt they will find us here." She added.

"Well you never know, I mean they could be here." Alex said looking at her.

Akana went to say something but stopped when Chelsea returned with their drinks. She gave them a small smile.

"Thanks Chelsea, sorry about earlier I was just thinking about something." Alex said nodding at her.

"Not a problem dear, just remember if you need anything you just yell my name." Chelsea said nodding at her.

Both girls smiled and nodded as she walked off leaving them sitting there in silence.

"Look, I'm the one who is pregnant shouldn't I be the one who sees them?" Akana asked taking a sip of her tea. "I'm the one who is carrying the spawn of a Winchester." She added.

Alex let out a small laugh as she took sip of her drink.

"Look, let's just forget about it ok?" Alex said putting her cup down on the table. "Let's just pretend that I never did anything or think I saw something." She added.

"It won't go away Alex." Akana said looking at her. "Just like the memories won't go away either." Shea dded.

Alex quickly shot a glare at her younger sister before stopping her self from saying as Chelsea returned with their orders.

"Need anything else?" Chelsea asked as she put the ketchup bottle on the table.

"This is it." Akana replied with a smile.

Chelsea walked off leaving the sisters alone once more as Akana quickly put a fry in her mouth. Alex just stared at her sister.

"I told you I didn't want that brought up again Aka." Alex said just staring at her.

"Well Alexandra if you would speak about them maybe they would disappear and you won't have to think about them." Akana said taking a small bite of the burger.

Alex just shook her head at her sister as she watched her eat.

"It isn't that simple." Alex said looking at her. "You don't know what it's like to be the one who remembers or sees what happens Akana. I'm having to watch something over and over in my head. It will never disappear. There aren't words that I can tell you to make you see or know what I see." She added.

"I am sorry but Alex, I am your sister." Akana said looking at her once more. "You need to talk to somebody." She added.

Alex swallowed the food in her mouth and looked at her sister.

"How in the hell can I talk to somebody when in my head I'm seeing Dean being tortured?" Alex said looking at her sister who stopped moving. "You see Aka, I'm the one who has to deal with the fact that I dont know if they are memories when I was Jezebeth and I did it or I am seeing something that is going on now or went on. I don't know what to do or say about these damn memories or thoughts Akana." She added.

Akana put her food down back on it's plate and looked at her sister with a blank expression on her face.

"What would you do Alex if I told you that since I found out I was pregnant with the twins I have been seeing things about Sam?" Akana said looking at Alex who was now watching her closely. "I've been getting like flashes of light or what ever and then I see Sam on the ground. It is always the same thing. Dean standing over him crying. It's like I'm there and I can't stop it." She added.

Alex looked down at her plate of food then looked up at her sister.

"Hey Chelsea, can we get two boxes to go along with some cups please?" Alex asked as Chelsea just nodded at her.

Akana took a sip of her drink as she looked at her with a raised eye brow.

"What are you doing?" Akana asked putting a fry in her mouth.

"Well my darling sister, since you are having your little visions and I'm having mine I believe it's time that we pay a visit to Bobby to see if we can make sense with what is going on." Alex said with a little smile. "We are going on a road trip." She added as Chelsea put the take out boxes on the table.

Akana smiled brightly at her sister as she put the remains of her food in the box. Alex paid for the meals as Akana waited by the door.

"We are going to go home and pack we will leave tonight." Alex said looking at Akana who just stared at her. "Don't worry I'll call Brittany and explain something. Maybe a family issue we have to deal with. Something I dont know but I will make sure it's taken care of." She added.

Right as Akana went to say something she mouth just fell open as she stared past Alex who was staring at her. Alex turned around quickly only to lose her balance just as she saw what was behind her.

"Hey."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, Sorry for the lack of updating this story. The muse wasn't there for a bit :( but I think it's here for a bit. Off and on maybe it will be here writing. Sooo it's over due...Remember I only own Alex and Akana that's it...Read and Review...let me know what you think please! THANK YOU! ENJOY!**

* * *

Alex turned around to see Dean and Sam both standing there. Akana looked past her sister's frozen frame with wide eyes as her eyes laid upon the figures standing before her.

"Sam." Akana said just above a whisper.

Without another word Sam quickly walked over to Akana pulling her into his arms hugging her tightly as Dean was staring at Alex.

"You bastard!" Alex shouted at him as she was hitting his chest with her fist. "You could have called, you could have wrote a letter, you could have some done something!" She added hitting hard.

Akana touched Sam's face gently then kissed his lips gently resting her forehead on his. Both of them turned their attention to Alex's voice. Dean was standing there taking what she was giving him. All the anger towards him seem to be coming out.

"Would it have killed you check up on us?" shouted Alex looking at him with a glare.

Dean quickly grabbed a hold of her wrist turning her around facing away from him holding her arms around her own body.

"Calm down." Dean said as Akana watched her sister slowly begin to calm down.

"Screw you Dean!" Alex shouted through her teeth.

Akana shook her head as Sam stood beside her looking around at the group of people walking around them staring.

"Just some misunderstand." Akana said nodding with a smile. "Go on. It's ok." She added looking at them.

Without another word the people walked away leaving Alex in Dean's arms calming down.

"Dean, let her go before the cops get called." Akana said looking at him. "NOW." She added.

Dean looked at Akana for a brief second then let Alex's arms go and she walked forward away from him. Before anybody could do or say anything Alex quickly throw her self into his arms and pulled him down capturing his lips.

"Meow." Sam said laughing.

Akana laughed a little bit as she cross her arms over her chest as her sister broke the kiss with Dean who was breathing heavy and smiling.

"What took you so long?" Dean asked with a small smile.

Alex rolled her eyes as Dean pulled her into a hug. Akana shook her head and smiled.

"Come on, let's go back to the house." Akana said nodding. "I am hungry, food in plates and shall be eaten because twins are hungry." She added.

"Twins?" Sam asked stopping in his tracks. "Did you just say say twins? As in two?" He added.

Akana laughed a bit and nodded as he stood there trying to take this end. Dean looked at Akana with a grin.

"Congratulations Sammy boy your bullets worked over time!" Dean said doing a clap causing Alex to hit his arm. "What? I'm just telling him good job." He added.

Alex shook her head and smiled as she looked at Sam who seemed to be shell shocked at the fact he was having two instead of one.

"Two as in not one but two?" Sam said as Akana nodded at him slowly. "As in plural?" He added.

"Yes Sam, I am pregnant with twins." Akana replied smiling. "Twins do run in my family. I'm a twin remember? It's a girls" She added.

Sam shook his head for a second trying to gather his thoughts then smiled at her before kissing her fully on the lips.

"Excuse us Romeo and Juliet can you guys do that at home?" Alex said with a raised eye brow.

Akana laughed a little bit as she broke the kiss blushing a little bit. Alex throw the keys to Sam who caught them.

"Follow us." Alex said grabbing Dean's hand. "I'm making up for lost time." she added.

"No stopping on the side of the road to do some hancky panky now." Akana said looking at Alex who was grinning.

"Who me? Never." Alex said laughing as the couple walked over to the Impala.

Sam shook his head as he walked over to the Camaro driver said and got in as Akana got in on the passenger side.

"Are you going to tell me what kept you guys away from us?" Akana asked looking Sam.

"Not yet." Sam said looking at her. "In due time I will tell." He added.

Akana nodded at him and grabbed a hold of his hand and put it on her stomach as the baby starting moving. She smiled at him as he pulled off into the street behind Dean and Alex who was in the middle of the seat.

"She knows who you are." Akana said with a laugh as the baby kicked harder. "Sam she knows your her father." She added.

Sam gave her a bright smile as he looked at her for a brief second.

**~*Home*~**

Both cars pulled into a long drive way that led up to a small two story home in the middle of the woods.

"We like to be alone." Alex said getting out of the car and looking at Dean.

"I was going to saw it was homey." Dean said as Sam and Akana got out of the car behind them.

Alex just nodded her head as she walked up the steps with the rest of them behind her. Akana kept a hold of Sam's hand as they walked into the house.

"It isn't much, but we like it just fine." Akana said looking at Dean.

Dean nodded at her and watched as Alex picked a few things before turning around and looking at them.

"Ok come on seat down." Alex said looking at them. "Akana now." She added.

Akana did a fake solute and sat down on the couch and put her feet up. Sam sat down in the middle picking up her feet putting them in his lap.

"Awe how cute, Sam is a puppy!" Dean said looking at his baby brother with a grin.

"Shut your cake hole." Akana said throwing at pillow at his head.

Alex laughed at her sister's comment then quickly slapped Dean in the head.

"Leave the pregnant woman alone, because if she kills you I'm not going to say she did it, I'll say that you fell down the stairs." Alex said with a small laugh.

Both Akana and Sam laughed as Dean did a pouty face.

"Come on Akana, you how can you resist a face like this." Dean said looking at her. "I call it the Blue Steel." He added.

Akana busted out laughing as Alex sat down beside him shaking his head. Sam looked at his brother shaking his head. After a few more seconds of the girls laughing and teasing Dean grabbed a hold of her hand.

"I can't believe I'm seeing this." Akana said looking at the three people in the room. "You guys are actually here." She added.

"We are here trust me, with a little bit of help we found you guys." Dean said looking at them.

Akana went to say something but quickly stopped causing the rest of them to look at her in alarm. She stood up slowly and looked around the room.

"Somebody is here." Akana said looking at Alex. "Somebody is here in the house other then us." She added.

Before anybody could reply Akana let out a scream as white light surrounded her body.

"NOT AGAIN!" shouted Akana as the light disppeared. "At least I stayed this time." She added shaking her head.

Alex quickly stood up and ran to the closet grabbing guns throwing them at the guys and threw Akana her Taurus PT92.

"Don't throw guns at a pregnant lady!" Dean shouted at Alex. "It could go off and blood guts yea! Niece in there!" He added.

"The safety was on!" Alex shouted. "Enough of the damn drama Dean, another place now I know whats here." she added.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING AFTER?" Sam shouted as Akana took the safety off of her.

Akana looked at her sister with a blank stare breathing heavy. Alex picked up the winchester modeal 1897 pump shotgun with a smile on her face.

"Akana, where is the bastard?" Alex asked looking at her. "Where is this demon?" She added.

Akana closed her eyes as if in a trance before her eyes snapped open looking at her sister.

"He left, he isn't in the house anymore." Akana said looking at her. "Back yard the opening to the woods. He is here for the baby. He wants to finish what he started with Paziley." She added.

Right after the words came out of her mouth she let out another scream and white light appeared one more this time Akana disappeared along with the light.

"What the hell?" Dean said looking where Akana was standing. "I'm sick of the damn white light shit." He added.

"What just happened?" Sam asked looking at her.

Without replying to either of them, Alex took off running and ran through the kitchen and out the backdoor and down the steps as the white light appeared once more with Akana aiming her gun.

"If you want me you stupid son of a bitch come and get me!" Akana shouted with a hiss.

Alex joined her sister aiming her gun while the guys joined on either side. Akana looked on either side then quickly started firing her gun. The sounds of a small growl and yell of a demon creature caught their attention as Akana put her gun down.

"He is wounded, he is right there." Akana said pointing ahead a few feet. "Boys, you will see him trust me you can't miss that bastard. Bring him to the house me and Alex will set up" She added.

Dean at Akana who appeared to be some what different but didn't question the actions of the pregnant woman.

"Meet you in the house." Alex said kissing Dean's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, I only own Akana and Alex. I am soooo sorry for the delay in updating...my muse wouldn't work but I got this out so please read and review, let me know what you think...please...WARNING: HARSH WORDS IN THIS CHAPTER...SO BE WARNED! **

* * *

Akana pushed her self up from the floor after drawing on the floor. Alex grabbed her sister's arm to balance her out and smiled.

"Sometimes, you need to learn how to set down and stay there." Alex said looking at her baby sister. "You are pregnant so rest." She added.

"I'm fine." Akana said looking at her. "I want this bastard gone." She added.

Alex just stared at her for a few seconds then turned her attention away as the back door slammed. Dean appeared in the doorway dragging almost lifeless body. Alex grabbed some rope and handcuffs throwing them to Dean who quickly handcuffed him to the chair. Akana let out a breath she had been holding and looked at the figure sitting in the chair.

"Wake up you son of a bitch." Akana said stepping forward and slapping her with the back of her hand. "Wakie Wakie." She added.

Sam looked at the woman who was pregnant with his children then back at the demon in front of them. Alex looked at Akana who was standing with a blank expression on her face.

"Come on you son of a bitch wake up!" Akana shouted grabbing both side of the chair looking at him. "You took away my family, now I'm going to make sure you felt what I did." She added.

Right as the words came out of her mouth the demon let out a small laugh. Akana stood up straight and looked at the demon in front of her.

"Hello Akana, how are you." He asked with a grin. "Good to see your knocked up again, another baby for me to take." Hea dded.

"Great, since I'm about to take you out of this world." Akana said as Alex opened the book and looked at her sister as if waiting for a cue. "You will not even have the chance to touch my babies." She added.

He laughed a little bit and shook his head as he looked around his expression changed as he noticed Dean and Sam standing there.

"The famous Winchester brothers." The demon said with a small laugh. "Who would have thought I would see the day where the Winchester brothers would be siding with the likes of the Kabra sisters." He added.

Dean smiled a little bit as he looked down then up at the guy.

"Get use to see it too." Dean said with a hiss. "Make sure when you get your sorry ass back to hell, I want you to give those sorry son of a bitches a message from Dean Winchester, if they even think of coming any where near my family again I will do more then just send your ass back to the pit." He added.

"Oh I'm scared." The guy said laughing.

Akana took the lid off of a bottle and throw holy water on the demon causing him to scream at the pain. Alex laughed a little as Akana turned around and grabbed a knife from top of the book shelf and smiled as she walked up to the demon.

"Tell your friends I said Howdy." Akana said stabbing him in the stomach causing him to scream louder and hiss. "Because I've had enough of you damn assholes." She added twisting the knife and pushing it further in." She added.

"You bitch!"

Akana smiled a little bit then out a small hiss as she touched her stomach. Sam looked at her with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm fine, Alex read." Akana said taking a deep breath. "Now!" She added taking a step back as the demon grinned a little bit.

Alex kicked the guy in his stomach with her shoe and looked at the book.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus ,omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio ,infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica." Alex said as she read the books in Latin. "Ergo draco maledicte, et omnis legio diabolica adjuramus te. cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque aeternae Perditionis venenum propinare." She added.

The demon screamed louder then before as he started to struggle against the bins that were holding him to the chair. Akana closed her eyes and took a deep breath while Sam and Dean watched her.

"Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei..." Alex said stopping mid sentence as Akana let out a scream and held her stomach.

"HOLY SHIT!" Akana shouted as she hiss holding her stomach.

"I don't think that is part of the words." Dean said moving past the guy.

"You think?" Sam asked with a raised eye brow.

He ran over to Akana who was breathing heavy as she held her stomach.

"My water just broke." Akana said looking at the group in front of her. "We need to get to the hospital now." She added.

"Ok, we will take Dean's car. Demon dude don't move." Alex said looking at him. "Hey wait a second, Castiel!" She added.

Dean and Sam looked at each other then looked in shock as the angel appeared.

"How did you think you found them?" Castiel asked with small smile. "I know you weren't thinking you did it on your own." He added.

"I will deal with you in a second,Cas." Dean said looking at him. "Why in the hell are we taking my car?" he added looking at Akana who was staring at him and breathing heavy.

Akana closed her eyes for a second before slowly walking over to Dean. Before anybody could react or say anything she grabbed him by his shirt pulling him close to her.

"You listen to me good Dean Winchester, I'm in labor!" Akana said with a growl. "I am the one who is in pain therefore I am the one who is calling the shots, GET ME TO THE DAMN HOSPITAL NOW!" She added.

Akana let out a screams as Dean quickly grabbed his keys from his pocket and held them up.

"Ok ok ok let's go!" Dean shouted. "Cas, stay here with screw ball while I get pregnant bitchy lady to the hospital." He added.

"I heard that DEAN!" Akana shouted as she rounded the corner.

"You were meant too!" replied Dean shaking his head with a grin. "Come on Sammy, let's make you a daddy." he added.

Sam shook his head as he walked out of the room leaving Castiel alone with the demon. Alex helpped her sister down the front porch steps as Dean was holding the hospital bag.

"Hold on." Akana said taking a deep breath slowly. "Ok let's go." She added.

Alex helped her sister into the backseat as Sam ran to the other side and got in behind the driver seat. Dean put the bag in the front seat as Alex got in and turned around facing her sister.

"Hey just keep looking at me ok?" Alex said as Akana nodded without a word. "Just think about holding the two of them when they get here." She added.

Dean quickly pulled out of the yard spinning tires along the way. After driving for a few seconds Akana let out a groan and Sam held onto her hand tight.

"Alex, I don't think we are gonna make it." Akana said breathing heavy and quick. "They aren't far apart anymore, they are right on top owie fuck!" She added.

"Dean, pull over!" Alex said looking at him as he just stared at the road. "Dean pull the car over!" She added.

Slowly pulling the Impala to a stop he put it park and looked at Akana who was holding onto Sam's hand. She was breathing heavy and her eyes were closed as she had her head on the back of the seat.

"Alex, I wanna push." Akana said breathing heavy. "Please got I want to push!" She added.

"If you ruin my car seats you are paying to get them redone." Dean said looking at her with a serious face.

Alex and Akana both looked at him with glares on their faces making him shut his mouth and regret his words.

"I am in labor with your nieces or nephews or what ever right now and all your damn fucking worried about is your damn seats?" Akana said looking at him.

Before he could say or do anything Alex opened the door and got out. Dean quickly got out of the driver side leaving the soon to be parents alone in the car.

"Dean, I am sorry to say this but she won't make it to hospital." Alex said as Dean just stared. "The nearest one that we were going to be at is fifty miles away. She planned to leave next week, but as you can plainly see that isn't happening now. Rather you like or not she is having the twins." She added.

"HELLO PERSON PREGNANT AND IN A LOT OF FUCKING PAIN IN A DAMN CAR WITH THE MAN WHO FUCKED HER UP AND I WANT TO KILL HIM!" Akana shouted with a scream as the pains became more intense by the minute.

Sam got out of the car quickly and looked at Alex and Dean. Alex looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Uh om uhh yea." Sam said doing some signs with his hands before pointing to the car.

Alex quickly ran over to the car to see her sister leaning up against the back of the car.

"Can't she like hold her leg's closed for almost forty something miles and the babies stay in?" Dean as Alex looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"She isn't a damn machine you can just stop." Alex said with a glare. "She is pregnant Dean." She added.

Dean went to say something but stopped as Akana let out a scream.

"Oh oh oh no please not in the car come on Akana we will get you outside! Sam get some blankets we will get you in nature." Dean said as Akana looked at him as if he was nuts. "Alot of women do it all the time. Hell you know Adam and Eve! Eve didn't have a hospital to go to, she did it outside in nature. Come on." He added leaning into the back of the Impala.

Akana looked at him and leaned forward grabbing him by the collar of his shirt pulling him down and close to her face.

"I AM NOT HAVING MY CHILDRN IN THE MIDDLE OF NATURE!" Akana shouted at him. "You fucking idiot!" She added.

"But my car." Dean said looking at her with as if he lost his best friend.

"FUCK YOU CAR!" Akana said tightening her grip on his shirt. "FUCK YOUR FUCKING CAR BECAUSE RIGHT NOW DEAN THESE DAMN BABIES ARE COMING SO GET READY UNCLE DEAN!" She added with a loud scream.

Without another thought or action Dean quickly pulled away and Alex got into the car and looked at her sister.

"Dean, get me those towels now." Alex said looking out of the car. "Sam? Sam?" She added.

Alex looked around to see if she could find the soon to be dad.

"Sam I'm assume saw when she got like that he saw you know what." Dean said looking at her. " He is passed out on the other side of the car." He added.

Akana let out a scream and then started breathy heavy. Alex looked at her sister then at Dean who was staring at her.

"Alex the first one it's owie fucking." Akana shouted closing her eyes.

Alex quickly turned around and looked at her sister with wide eyes.

"Baby I am so sorry about your seats." Dean said moving away from the women. "Daddy will take you to get you nice and cleaned up. I promise I'll make you all better." He added rubbing the top of the car.

"FUCK YOUR DAMN FUCKING CAR YOU STUPID MOTHER FUCKER!" Akana shouted as Dean jumped at her anger. "I want Sam I want Sam I want Sam! Where is the fucker who got me pregnant?" She added.

Dean quickly ran around the back end of the car and pushed Sam a bit out of the way as he opened the passenger side door and looked at Akana who was glaring at him.

"You aren't Sam." Akana said with a hiss. "I want that fucked up brother of yours!" She added.

"Well Sam isn't available." Dean said looking down behind him. "So I'll have to do." He added.

"Oh hell no!" Akana shouted at him.

Before Akana could say something else she let out a scream and grabbed a hold of Dean's hand causing him to yell in pain.

"You bitch your breaking my head your breaking my hand!" Dean said trying to get his hand away from her.

"Push Akana!" Alex said urging her sister on.

"No no no don't!" Dean shouted at her.

"FUCK YOU WINCHESTER!" Akana shouted closing her eyes and pushing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Soorry for the delay in updating but my muse has been a bit of a brat lately. I wrote some of this a while back and stopped..but here you go is the update...i only own Alex, Akana, and the twins...that's it...REad and review..plz...PLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEASSE! Thank you!

* * *

**

"Wake up Momma." Alex said laughing a little bit as she stood by her sister's hospital bed. "The twins are ready to meet you." She added.

Akana's eyes fluttered opened and blinked a few times trying to clear her vision. Alex looked over to the other side of the bed causing her twin sister to look that way. Akana smiled at the sight of the father of her children holding his daughter wrapped in a pink blanket. Alex kissed her nephew's head as she watched her sister.

"Hey." Sam said looking up to see Akana staring at him.

"Hey." Akana replied as Sam walked over to the bed.

Sam gently put the little girl in her mother's waiting arms. Alex smiled and gently put the small boy in his father's arms.

"Where is Dean?" Akana asked without taking her eyes off of her daughter.

Alex looked up at Sam who was smiling at her, Akana looked up at Sam then at her sister who was now trying to control a laugh to keep from coming out.

"He went to get his car detailed." Alex said with a small laugh.

"I am sorry for ruining the car." replied Akana looking at her.

"Don't worry about it Akana, it's just a car." Alex replied kissing her sister's head.

Akana went to say something but stopped as the door opened slowly. Alex looked up to see Dean wearing a baseball bat and a pair of sunglasses.

"It is not just a car." Dean said looking at Alex. "It is my baby." He added.

"Oh just shut up about the stupid car." Alex said with a glare. "It doesn't matter, the twins are here that is all that matters!" She added.

Sam got in between the two adults and smiled.

"Meet your nephew." Sam said looking at him.

"Meet your nephew Isaiah John Winchester." Akana said looking at Alex with a smile.

Sam turned around and looked at her with a smile on his face.

"Sam meet your daughter Mary Isabella Winchester." Akana said looking at him with a smile.

Alex smiled brightly as she walked over to Dean who was staring at the small boy in his arms. She touched his arm and he jumpped a bit gripping a bit tighter on the child.

"Hey Uncle Dean." Alex said kissing his cheek as he stared at the boy.

She looked up to see Sam standing beside Akana gently touching his daughter's head. Akana smiled at her sister who nodded at her.

"Thank you." Sam said looking down at the mother of his children. "Thank you for giving me to bundles of joy, thank you for naming them after my parents. Thank you for everything." He added.

Before Akana could reply, Sam quickly leaned down and kissed her gently. Alex hit Dean's arm gently causing him to look at her as she nodded towards the bed. He looked at his baby brother and smiled.

"Way to go Sammy, but need I remind you that this is how you got here in the first place?" Dean asked causing the couple to break the kiss. "It all started with a kiss." He added with a wink.

"Shut up Dean." Alex said gently hitting his arms.

Dean laughed a bit as Akana handed her daughter back to her father as Dean walked over handing his nephew to his mom.

"Hey little man." Akana said as the baby held onto her hand.

Alex walked over to Dean and put her arms around his waist and smiled.

"Come on let's leave the new parents alone with their newest addition to the family." Alex said nodding at the door. "I'll buy you a cup of coffee." She added.

"Ok." Dean said nodding at her as she stared at him. "Alright guys we are going to get some coffee and we will be back." He added.

Without looking up both Sam and Akana nodded at the comment. Dean smiled as he looked at baby brother holding his infant daughter. Alex grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the room letting the door closed behind him.

"Hard to believe huh?" Alex said looking at him.

"Huh? What?" Dean said looking at her.

"It's hard to believe that your brother is a dad now." Alex said as Dead nodded as if he knew she was thinking that. "And that she is a mother to next set of Winchesters." She added.

Alex looked at Dean as he just walked out of the hospital.

"Dean? What is wrong?" Alex asked as she followed him into the parking lot.

Looking around the full parking lot Dean looked down at the small woman who had captured his attention from the start.

"You do realize that those babies up there are now more of a target then any of us put together are right?" Dean asked as Alex looked at him with a confused look on her face. "The mother is a Angel who is suppose to stop something from happening while daddy is suppose to be something with the devil!" He added.

"Dean, those babies will be protected by something stronger then you or I can provide." Alex said looking at him. "Those kids have protected me and Akana more then once. It's like they have some kind of special power." She added.

Dean looked at her as Alex stood there looking up at him.

"That is my point Alex, those babies have magic that can either destroy this earth or save it." Dean said as Alex looked at him with a blank expression on her face. "I knew she was pregnant before we arrived. In a book it says that twins born to a mother who is a angel and a father who is demon like in nature are the most sot after magic children alive. They are one of the biggest targets as well as one of the biggest threats." He added.

Alex looked at him with a raised eye brow and crossed her arms.

"So what you are trying to tell me is that my niece and nephew are dangerous?" Alex asked as Dean nodded at her. "How? Dean did you not just listen to what I said? They saved me and their mother. How can they be evil or dangerous?" She added.

Dean shrugged his shoulders as he looked down at her.

"They are not evil or dangerous Dean Winchester." Alex said as she looked at him with a glare. "Those kids up there who were JUST born are pure and innocent. They have nothing to do with the fucked up shit in this damn world! WE are the ones who caused this shit to happen not them. They have nothing to do with it Dean. So tell that book to go to hell." She added.

Before Dean could reply Alex walked off leaving him standing there alone in the dimly lite parking lot. Dean took a deep breath as he watched her go back inside.

**~*Hospital Room*~**

"Hey beautiful." Akana said touching her daughter's hand. "You look like your dad." She added.

Sam smiled at her as he held onto his son who was asleep in his arms.

"So what are we going to do now that we are parents?" Sam asked as Akana looked at him with a smile.

"Be parents." Akana replied laughing a bit. "I can't stop hunting I know that, but these two right here are my number one. They are my life." She added.

Sam nodded at her as he kissed her forehead as Alex walked back into the room slowly.

"Hey proud parents." Alex said as she stepped closer to the bed. "They are so cute." She added.

Akana nodded in agreement as Alex picked up her niece from her sister's arms. Sitting up slowly in the bed Akana looked at both of the people in her room the looked out the window slowly to see Dean's car speeding out of the parking lot.

"Why is he leaving?" Akana asked looking at Alex. "What happen?" She added.

Alex looked up from her niece and stared at her sister.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! another chapter for the group of people who read it...guys I am thankful you put it on alert and favorite but please I need some feed back to let me know if I am doing a good job...please...it would be greatful...I only own Alex, Akana, Mary, and Isaiah.**

* * *

"Have you guys heard anything from Dean?"Alex asked as the new parents walked into the house each holding a baby carrier.

"I haven't heard anything." Sam replied as he put the baby carrier on the coffee table in the living room.

Alex sighed a bit and crossed her arms over her chest as she looked out the screen door for a brief second and closed it gently.

"So how are the little ones?" Alex asked as she sat down beside her sister.

"Well Isaiah is a bit fussy but Sam seems to calm him down right a way and Mary here is a momma's girl she loves me." replied Akana with a small laugh. "Not that I am complaining or anything." She added laughing.

Alex laughed as Sam picked up Isaiah from his carrier and showed Akana who was smiling at the father and son duo.

"Before it gets to late I am going to try to get a hold of Dean."Alex said standing up. "I'll be upstairs if you guys need me." She added

Akana nodded at her sister as Alex smiled as she walked out of the room pulling her cell phone out of her back pocket. Sam looked at his son then at his daughter as her mom was holding onto her.

"So Samuel Winchester, how do you like being a daddy?" Akana asked as she stood up from the couch looking down at her daughter.

"It is amazing." Sam replied with a smile as Akana nodded at him.

Akana looked up at the sound of a car door and walked towards the door only to stop when Alex came running down the stairs and pulled the door open and it bounced off the wall as she ran outside. Sam followed Akana out onto the porch to see Alex punch Dean in the face.

"That is fucking leaving without saying a word to anybody for three days!" Alex shouted as Dean rubbed his jaw.

"Are you done princess?" Dean asked as Alex looked at him. "Get in side right now." He added.

Alex raised an eye brow at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Who the hell do you think you are? My daddy?" Alex said as Dean rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me!" She added.

Dean grabbed her by her arm and started dragging her towards the porch with her fighting to get her arm out of his grip. Right as they made it to the steps Alex pulled her arm loose.

"What in the hell is going on?" Alex said as Dean still had his back turned to her. "Dean talk to me!" She added.

Dean turned around looked at her.

"If you want to know what the hell is going on then get your ass into the house." Dean said with a hiss as everybody stared at Dean. "Everybody in the house now!" He added.

Akana looked at Sam then walked into the house with Sam close behind her. Alex looked at Dean a shocked look on her face.

"This is not your house Dean, so you can't talk to me like that." Alex said with a glare.

Dean took a deep breath then bent down and picked her up throwing her over his shoulder. Kicking and screaming he brought Alex into the living room and threw her down on the floor causing her to look up at him.

"Sit right there and shut the hell up." Dean said as Alex was taken back by his choice of words.

"Who the hell pissed in you cornflakes." Akana said as she put her daughter down in her carrier.

Straightening up Akana looked at Dean who was still staring at Alex who was now standing up.

"I don't know what the hell has gotten into you Dean Winchester but when you are in my house you will tell me what the hell is going on." Alex said with a hiss.

Without answering her question Dean pulled out a huge thick book and threw it to Akana who caught it and looked at it with a raised eye brow.

"Did you tell them?" Dean asked as Akana looked at sister. "Did you tell them how their children are targets?" He added.

Sam put his son back into his carrier beside his sister as Akana opened.

"Dean, what are you talking about?" Sam said looking at his older brother.

"I knew that Akana was pregnant even before we so quote found them." Dean said as Sam looked at his brother.

"That doesn't explain Dean why you say my children are targets." Akana said handing him the book. "Explain please before you get me so pissed off that I might actually do something that will bring you bodily harm." She added.

Dean opened the book and walked over to Akana while pointing at something in the book.

"Within the realm of good vs evil there will come a time where twins from which come from good and evil will join and cause mayhem among those who they feel as a threat." Akana said as everybody else listened. "Being one parent may be good and while the other evil it is certain that one of the twins that is born on Halloween is suppose to in motion the Apocalypse." She added.

Alex looked at her and shook her head.

"Just because they were born on Halloween means they are going set in motion the end of the world?" Alex asked as Dean just looked at her.

Akana took a deep breath as Sam held onto her shoulders reading over her shoulder.

"The twins are a combination between both parents, being able to tell which is the one who will cause the motion to start is nearly impossible." Sam said as Akana just held the book reading silently. "It is certain that one of the blood lines will belong to a set of hunters. When time comes the twins will show powers that will either save the ones around them or kill them. May mercy be on the minds of those who bore the children." He added.

Alex stood there still not convinced about what was being read to her.

"Seriously, how in the hell can these two be the ones who will make sure the world will come to a end?" Alex asked pointing at the babies asleep in their carriers.

Dean took the boon from Akana's grip and turned a few pages.

"The set of twins which will set forth the motions which will cause the Apocalypse will bare the mark." Dean said as Akana looked up at Sam. "One will appear as a half moon while the other will appear as if it bright star, they will more then likely appear on top of the head or the ankle." He added.

Akana looked at Alex who was staring at the babies. Taking a deep breath Akana pulled the socks from her kids feet to see no marks. Sam checked Mary while Akana checked Isaiah.

"Mary has a Star." Sam said as Akana closed her eyes.

"Isaiah has the half star." Akana said looking up at Alex who was standing there.

Alex watched as Akana walked out of the room leaving the three of them alone. She stared at Dean then shook her head as she walked out of the room to go check on her sister.

"Akana are you ok?" Alex asked as she walked into the kitchen to see her sister crying.

"My life is so fucked up. I wanted a normal life with a normal family" Alex said shaking her head wiping tears away from her eyes. "I fell in love with a guy who was/is addicted to demon blood NOT NORMAL. I hunt demons, ghost, witches, and other mythical creatures from the blue lagoon. NOT NORMAL! I just gave birth to twins who set in motion the end of the world. NOT NORMAL!" She added.

Akana cried harder as Alex held onto her sister.

"Uhh guys we need help in here." Dean said peeking through the door around the corner. "One has a atomic bomb in it's diaper and the other one is having IED moments." He added.

Alex let go of her sister as she moved away from the counter.

"Alright, I'm coming." Akana said waving her hand. "Time to become super mom for good." She added.

Watching her sister walk out of the kitchen Alex took a deep breath and walked over to the sliding doors and opened them and stepped out onto the deck.

"I could really use your help right about now." Alex said taking a deep breath. "Please help." She added.

"You called?" Castiel said looking at her.

Alex let out a little scream as he spoke.

"Sorry." Castiel replied as she nodded at him.

Running her hand through her hair she looked at him.

"Is there any way that we can prevent the twins from becoming the ones that causes the end of the world?" Alex asked he just stared at her.

"I am sorry but their path within this life is already chosen." Castiel replied as Alexis closed her eyes. "Akana and Sam are the only ones who can bore the children that will things in motion. In time things will become as they are suppose to be. Things will become more clear as time goes on. Because the only way to stop things it try and kill them which is next to impossible." He added.

Alex shook her head as he just looked at her.

"Cas, I will not let those children become something that will cause pain to everybody including their parents." Alex said as she crossed her arms. "And I will do it by NOT killing them." She added walking back towards the house.

"You can't do it any other way!" Castiel responded to her commented and moved towards her.

Turning around she looked at him with a serious look on her face.

"Watch me." Alex said looking at him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! another chapter... REVIEW! let me know if it is good or bad...i would be greatful...thank you...i only own Alex, Akana, Mary, and Isaiah thats it...please read and review and read and enjoy...**

* * *

"Did he just hum our son to sleep with the song smoke on the water?" Akana said as she rocked Mary in the rocker in the nursery. "Why aren't you doing that?" She added looking up at Sam.

"Dean seems to be better at it then I am." Sam said looking down at her. "Just because our son is a daddy's boy doesn't mean he will always do what daddy want's him to do." he added.

Alex stood in the doorway of the nursery watching as Akana noticed her.

"You come in you know." Akana said as Alex looked at her twin sister.

"I wanted to let you guys know that I've got called into work." Alex said as Akana looked at her. "They are short handed at the hospital, there was a wreck." She added.

Dean looked at her for a second before looking back down at the sleeping form of his nephew. Akana put her daughter down in her own crib.

"Don't wait up because I don't know when I will be back." Alex said kissing her sister's cheek and nodding at both of the men in the room.

Without saying anything else Alex walked out of the room leaving Akana alone with Sam and Dean. Akana looked down at the floor then looked at Dean.

"Dean, I know my sister and she isn't going to work." Akana said looking at him.

Sam put his arms around her waist from behind as Dean ran out of the nursery hoping to catch Alex. Alex opened her door only to have it shut as Dean got in between her and the door.

"Move Dean I've got to go to work." Alex said looking at him.

"Uh Alex, you are a nurse right?" asked Dean as Alex nodded at him. "Then why in the hell are you going into work in jeans and a t-shirt?" He added.

Alex looked away from him and around the wooded area around her home.

"What are you running from?" Dean said looking at her.

"Running? Who in the hell is running Dean?" Alex said turning her attention back to him. "If I remember correctly that is what the hell you are good at doing is running when things get hard. I am the one who sticks around to clean up the damn pieces." She added.

Dean went to reply but closed his mouth as Castiel appeared causing both to jump just a bit.

"Alex, I can't let you do what you are thinking of doing." Castiel said looking at her.

"What is it that I am going to do?" Alex asked looking at the angel. "Tell me the oh heavenly servant of God, what am I going to do?" She added crossing her arms over her chest.

Castiel looked at Dean then back at Alex who stood there looking at him.

"Cross Road Demon." Castiel said as Alex stood there almost frozen her spot. "I might not be here and I might not be god Alexandra but I can hear your thoughts and ideas." He added.

Dean looked at Alex with a blank expression on his face as he stared at her. Alex turned slowly and looked at Dean.

"You were going to go find the cross road demon and do what?" Dean asked as he crossed his arms.

"To do something that will save those children in that house." Alex said as Dean stared at her. "My sister has lost too much to young and I refuse to let her go through that again. Instead of sitting on my ass and waiting for a answer to pop up I'm going to find it. And if I have to make a deal with that damn demon then so be it." She added.

Castiel looked at Dean then disappeared leaving the couple alone. Dean shook his head as Alex stood there upset that Castiel told her plan.

"I will not let you go through what the hell I went through Alex." Dean said with a hiss causing her to jump. "I refuse to let you make a deal when you know nothing about what you are getting your self into Alex." He added.

"I know everything I need to know about the cross road demon Dean." Alex shouted back at him.

Looking up towards the house Alex saw her sister and Sam staring out the window with worried looks upon their faces.

"So you know what is like when those hell hounds come after you then?" replied Dean as he looked away from her. "The pain that you feel inside is nothing compared to what you feel when you get shot or beat up Alex. It is something I refuse to let anybody I love go through." He added now looking at her.

Alex just stared at him as he leaned against her car door to keep her from getting into the car.

"I am the only one who is going to do anything." Alex said with a glare. "Everybody is wanting to let things go because it was suppose to be this way." She added.

Closing her eyes she refused to cry and let him see. Dean pushed away from the car and wrapped his arms around her holding onto her tight. Sam pulled Akana away from the window as he saw this. Alex pulled her self away from Dean.

"Move, I've got to find a way to stop this." Alex said as she did no effort to hide the tears.

"No, Alex WE will find a way." Dean said shaking his head. "We both know that Akana and Sam will be the first to do anything." He added.

Alex looked up at him then quickly looked out into the darkness.

"Then why haven't they started?" Alex said shaking her head. "They acted all cool and collected minus the out burst she had in the kitchen." She added.

"Because they aren't like we are." Dean said looking at her. "We jump at the first thought of wanting to help while they prefer to do the math and look up the information to get it right. Akana will not let anything happen to them and you know it. So please Alex do not go through with this." He added.

Alex fumbled with her keys as she looked up at him.

"Ok fine." Alex said nodding at him as she put the keys back into her pocket.

Dean let out a breath he had been holding. Holding out the keys to the car she smiled at him.

"Take them so you know I can't." replied Alex as Dean took the keys from her hand.

Dean put his arm around her shoulder leading her towards the house. Getting to the steps Alex turned around and looked up at the night sky.

"You can go on in the house, I'm gonna set out here for a little bit." replied Alex as she sat down on the steps. "Tell Akana that I said I want some of her famous hot chocolate mixed with french vanilla ready in about twenty minutes." She added.

"Alright." Dean said shaking his head as he disappeared into the house.

Right as the door closed Alex jumped up and ran to the car. She opened the door and quickly grabbed the flashlight from the passenger seat. Leaving the door open, Alex got down on the ground by the back of her car and pulled a small latch opening the trunk. Standing up and dusting the dirt from her jeans she grabbed a set of keys from inside the truck and closed it gently.

"I'm sorry." Alex said looking up at the house as she heard laughter.

Climbing into the car she slammed the door which she knew made a loud sound. Switching the car and watching it roar to life she switched her attention to the front porch of her home as the door opened. Dean, Akana, and Sam all appeared out onto the porch in a hurry. Quickly throwing it in reverse she hit the gas spinning a wheel and backed up quick into the dark street. She got the car straight in the street and looked at the house once again to see Sam and Dean running towards her. Throwing the camaro into drive she took off down the street.

"ALEX GOD DAMNIT!" Dean shouted as he got into the middle of the street. "ALEX!" he added.

Sam was breathing heavy from running as he watched the car lights disappear into the dark night. Turning back to look at the house Akana stood there with a scared look upon her face. Dean looked around and quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed her number.

"Dean, you can't change my mind." Alex said as she stared out her wind shield.

"Alex why do you have to be so damn stubborn?" Dean shouted as he moved around in the street. "You are going to get your self fucking killed!" He added.

"Not if I can help it." replied Alex hanging up the phone and throwing it into the passenger side seat.

Dean groaned as he put his phone in his pocket and jogged towards the house with Sam close behind him. Akana looked at him as he got up to the steps.

"She is going to find the cross road demon isn't she?" Akana said looking down at him as he just looked at her. "Fuck!" She added.

Without saying another word she walked into the house slamming the door behind her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys another chapter for you even tho aren't reviewing but adding it to favorites...I only own the Akana, Alex, and the twins. THATS IT! My friend has a story Living on a prayer it's by cenarkogal02 she is a wonderful writer...please take a look at it...thanks guys...i love that you guys put this on alerts and all hat but plz I beg review so i know if it sucks or is good something lol please...**

* * *

Slamming her car into park Alex looked around the darkness that was around her as she sat a few meters away from the middle of the cross roads. Grabbing the container from the passenger seat she got out of the car and slammed the door shut. Closing her eyes she ignored her cell phone going on back in the car.

"Alright you sorry asshole." Alex said as she walked to the middle and quickly buried the box under the ground. "Where are you?" She added.

Alex stood up and brushed her hands off on her pants legs as she looked around as her eyes adjusted to the dark.

"I never thought I'd see the day where a Kabra sister would be standing in the middle of my circle."

Turning around slowly Alex saw a shape of a human appear from the darkness in all black with a boston cap on.

"Donnie Wahlberg?" Alex said looking at the demon in front of her. "Since when in the hell are you evil?" She added.

The person in front of her let out a laugh as she just stared at him.

"I am just appearing how you want to me appear babygirl." The demon said with a grin on her face. "Now before we get all distracted about how good I look, why don't you tell me why my favorite Kabra sister is standing in front of me?" He added.

Alex stared at him as he waited for a answer.

"I want you to tell me how in the hell can two kids be the ones to self forth the motions of the Apocalypse." Alex said as the demon in front of her took his sunglasses off and put them on his necklace.

The demon put his arms over his chest and smiled with a bright grin on his face.

"Are you trying to tell me that one of the Kabra sisters gave birth to the set of twins that will unleash hell on earth?" The demon said with a laugh. "Oh just wait til the news passes, wait I believe it already has." He added looking at her.

Alex looked at him with a glare as he stood there with a smile on his face. Laughing at her the demon moved around her.

"Don't worry they aren't targets for us." The demon said with a thick Boston accent. "We were told to protect them and their mother." He added.

"What?" Alex asked he stopped walking once more and looked at her. "Demons are protecting a hunter? What in the hell?" She added.

The demon shrugged his shoulders and looked at her.

"That's the order I just follow the rules lady." The demon replied looking at her. "I'd rather stay alive then go back to the pit. So what can I for you?" He added.

"If you guys are protecting them I guess I don't need anything after all." Alex said feeling a bit strange saying that to a demon.

Back up away from the demon as he stood there looking at her.

"There must be something I can give you." The demon said with a thick laugh. "I mean I can give you wonders exchange for something." He added.

Alex shook her head and made her way back towards her camaro. Letting out a scream as the demon appeared in between her and the car door.

"Come on Alex, I promise I won't do any harm to you." The demon said with a boston accent. "I promise I could make men drop at your feet. Wait that makes me sound to much like a genie. I can make sure that no demon ever touches you." He added as he looked at her with a smile.

Alex went to reply but stopped as the demon shifted his attention to the gun barrel that was pointed at his face over her shoulder.

"Move." Akana said holding the barrel of the colt in his face.

Dean pulled Alex out of the way as Akana stood there looking at the demon with a blank expression on her face.

"I want you to deliver a message to everybody and that includes Crowley." Akana said as the demon looked at her then nodded. "Thanks but no thanks." She added.

Backing up she held the colt straight and firm as she backed up.

"But of course ma'am I will be right on that but first I need something." The demon said looking at her. "I was summed up therefore I need something to return with." He added.

Akana turned around and looked at Alex then turned around quickly and fired the colt shooting the demon in the head.

"Screw you." Akana said dropping the colt as Dean and Alex watched the demon shake a bit and the lights flash almost in him as he fell to the ground.

Turning around Akana looked at Dean and Alex who were staring at her. Handing him the colt Akana walked to the camaro and got into the driver seat and pulled off into the darkness leaving the couple standing there watching her tail lights.

"What was that all about?" Dean asked as he and Alex walked back to the impala.

"Let's just say that when we get back to that house things will be getting interesting." replied Alex as she slipped into the passenger side.

"Great lovely." Dean said rolling his eyes.

**~*Home*~**

Pulling back into the drive way Akana slammed the car into park and looked up at the nursery window to see the outline of Sam walking around the room with one of the twins in his arms. Getting out of the car Akana kept looking up ta the window only to jump as a figure walked out of the woods and stared at her.

"I thought we had a deal."

"We do have a deal but Crowley when you go after my family I will not back down you should know that by now." Akana said looking at her.

The short haired man shook his head and he nodded at her.

"I didn't attack your family Akana, she came to the cross roads on her own her free will." Crowley replied nodding at her. "She was wanting to save her niece and nephew by trying to offer her life to save them. So they wouldn't be the target for the angels Akana." He added.

Akana just looked at him and shook her head.

"And I thought I told you not to kill anybody protecting you?" Crowley said looking at her with a raised eye brow as he disappeared and got closer to her.

Jumping back she shook her head and looked up at the window once more to still the outline of Sam.

"Remember Akana, we are protecting you because your twins are the key." Crowley said looking at her.

She looked back at him only to notice he was gone as the Impala pulling into the drive way behind the car. Akana turned attention once more to see Sam looking out the window of the nursery. Dean walked up to Akana and stared.

"What was that about back there?" Dean said looking at her.

"Not now Dean." Akana replied shaking her head. "Not here not now." She added.

Alex walked up to her sister's side and looked at Dean.

"Let's go inside and I promise I won't leave." Alex said looking at him.

Akana walked into the house with Dean and Alex close behind her as Sam walked down the stairs. Stealing a kiss from Akana he looked at Alex.

"Her soul is still in tack." Dean said nodding at Sam who smiled. "She was saved by her sister who either had PMS issues or knowing something we don't." He added looking at her.

Akana looked at Dean with a blank expression on her face then smiled.

"I know more about what is going on then you will ever know." Akana said looking at him. "But I promise when the time is right you will all know. But right now isn't the time." She added.

Dean just looked at her as Sam looked at her.

"When will the time be right?" asked Dean as he stared at the mother of his niece and nephew. "When will the damn time be right for you let us in?" He added.

Shaking her head Akana closed her eyes and took a deep breath as if she was trying to calm something in her head.

"Dean, you are my kid's uncle I get that but I am their mother." Akana replied as he looked at her. "I know that Alex went down there to try to exchange her life for theirs but I already knew what was going to happen before they were born. I knew the history and I knew their fate just because I look like I haven't done anything doesn't mean I haven't. Trust me when I say I have and I will find a way. It's my job to protect my babies." She added.

"It's our job." Sam said as she looked at him. "They are my kids too Akana, I am their father I will do anything to protect them and the woman I love." He added.

Alex looked between the two of them and smiled.

"They are my niece and my nephew I will protect them at any cost." Alex said causing Akana to look at them. "I will protect them from any outcast or anything that tries to harm them. I promise." She added.

Dean rubbed his hand over his face.

"Got any beer?" Dean asked.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, another chapter...i know short but the next one will be better promise! REad and review and REad and Enjoy! I only own Akana, Alex, and The twins :)Btw Fair Warning..T...THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE FOR 18+ BECAUSE OF THE CONTENT WARNING STARTING NOW!**

* * *

"Ok so you have a case for us?" Alex asked as she looked at Dean who was reading over a file he had in his hand. "Or is it some way to forget all about the other cases and deal with the issue at hand that your niece and nephew might be the devil twins?" She added.

Akana looked at her sister with a raised eye brow.

"What?" Alex asked throwing her hands in the air. "They are! Mom is a former Angel and Daddy over there is the vessel for the devil or something!" She added.

Sam looked at her then shook his head as he looked backed down at the twins who were staring up at him with smiles on their faces. Akana smiled at the sight as she looked at Dean who was now looking at them.

"Enough of the chit chat." Dean said handing Alex the folder. "Before anything gets said we need to decide who is going to stay with the kids because I do not believe they should be on the road." He added.

"I say Akana, the demon said that they are protecting them and her." Alex said looking at Akana who looked shocked at her answer. "What? I feel that you should be here with them." She added.

Akana looked at her before looking at Sam who was looking scared to answer.

"Can I not vote?" Sam asked as Akana shook her head.

"Fine, Akana do you want to stay or do you wanna go?" Dean asked staring at her.

Akana looked down at the two carriers in front of her nodded her head.

"Fine, I'll stay." Akana replied looking up at Dean. "I'll be the person who does the research from here if you need my help." She added.

Dean nodded at her as Alex handed him back the file.

"In a town about four hours away from which is I am not kidding called Far Away." Dean said shaking his head. "I wish I could make this up but I can't. There is some issues that is going on about some people mainly young men saying that they had a encounter with a gentlemen who makes them deformed or older. And they are given a certain time to find something and if they don't then they are stuck like that til they die. And too many people have died because of this." He added.

"Like Patrick did to you?" asked Sam as he looked at his older brother.

Dean shook his head no as Akana sat there listening and Alex was watching Dean.

"No Sammy completely different." replied Dean handing his brother the folder.

Sam opened it quickly as Akana read as well.

"This is like oh my god what is." Akana said looking at Alex who was interested in her sister's answer. "That fairy tale Beauty and Beast." She added.

Dean raised an eye brow as she looked at him.

"Dean come on it's a classic tale that many parents tell their kids." Akana said as Dean just stared at her and Alex smiled. "It's about a guy who refused to let in a beggar when it was raining. The beggar was a fairy and she caste a spell on him to be deformed til he found true love and he does in the end. But it appears many people aren't finding it." She added.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Dean said looking at her. "A fairy tale has come to life? Are you serious?" He added.

Akana just shrugged her shoulders at him.

"She didn't say that it was true Dean." Alex said standing up for her sister. "She said that it sounded like it." She added.

"Normally when either one of those two think of something it normally is true." Dean said pointing at Sam and Akana.

Sam stood up from the couch as Dean looked at him.

"I have no idea what the hell is your problem lately but you need to cut the shitty attitude because we haven't done a damn thing to you." Sam said staring at his brother as the sisters watched. "We are all bit crazy and spooked about the situation with the twins. I'm sure while we are gone Akana will be doing research about that. So get your head in the game about this case so we maybe can save some lives." He added.

Akana grabbed the two carriers and walked up the stairs slowly leaving the three other adults alone in the living room. Alex looked down at the rug unsure what to say or do after the comment.

"We leave at Dawn." Dean said walking out of the room.

Sam walked out of the room and up the stairs as Alex followed Dean out of the house and onto the porch.

"Hey, what was that back there?" Alex said as she sat down beside him on the porch swing.

"Nothing, just things are getting a bit crazy that is all." Dean said nodding at her. "Don't worry about it." He added.

Alex nodded at him and looked into the window of the dining room to see Sam and Akana standing there talkin.

"You know you don't have to be strong all the time right?" Alex said as she didn't look at him. "We are alike in more ways then one." She added this time lookin at him.

Dean looked at her as she smiled.

"Dean, we are the oldest so we are suppose to be leader and the protectors of our family." Alex said as she grabbed a hold of his hand. "But sometimes we have to learn to let go and realize that they grew up." She added.

Dean looked at her for a second before looking in the window to see Akana hugging Sam. Alex squeezed his hand a little bit as she stood up and let it go.

"If we are leaving at dawn we need to get your bags out of the Impala." Alex said looking at him with a grin. "Well at least some clothes for you guys to change in, are they still in the trunk?" She added.

Alex walked down the steps with Dean slowly following behind her. Akana walked to the big bay window's in the dinging room and smiled brightly as she watched her sister lead Dean to the car.

"Hey Sam honey, could you untie that knot that's holding the curtain?" Akana said as Sam looked at her. "Trust me Sam, unless you want to see your brother and Alex have sex in the Impala you'll do it." She added.

Without missing a beat Sam quickly untied the knot as Akana untied the other one in record time. Alex looked towards the house and smiled as she noticed the curtains were closed. Dean turned around to see what she was looking at then turned back around and looked at her.

"What?" Dean asked with a raised eye brow and a side smirk.

"Come here." Alex said pulling him by his shirt.

"Mm demanding kinky." replied Dean causing Alex to laugh a little bit.

Alex pulled him down and captured his lips with hers. Dean shocked a bit and caught off guard but wasted no time deepening the kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer Alex pushed her self against his body. Dean slipped his tongue into her mouth gliding it against her causing her to moan just a bit against his mouth. Breaking the kiss Alex looked up at him with a smile on her face.

"Wow." Alex said as Dean was staring at her.

"Double wow." replied Dean breathing heavy.

Alex bit her bottom lip then smiled.

"Come on." Alex said dragging him towards the house.

"What about the bags?" asked Dean.

"Forget them." replied Alex with a laugh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys I told you what this chapter would be! SO BE WARNED! SEX IN THIS CHAPTER! Well all of the chapter! READ and REVIEW YOU DEAN GIRLS! HAHAHA ENJOY!**

* * *

"A barn?" Dean asked with a bright smile and shook his head. "Impressive, I thought that we would have went to the bedroom." He added.

Alex laughed a little bit as she closed the barn door and smiled.

"I drug you here so I could take advantage of the situation at hand." Alex replied with a little laugh and unbuttoning her shirt. "Besides I do not think I want my sister and your brother to hear us." She added

Dean watched her every movement as she slipped her button up shirt off her shoulder. Discarding the shirt onto the small bundle of hay, Alex smiled at him.

"Fair is fair Mr. Winchester." Alex said with a slick smirk on her face.

Walking to meet her in the middle of the barn, Dean pulled his shirt off over his head then quickly throwing it along side of hers. Alex smiled a little bit as he pulled her closer to him. Kissing her lips gently Dean let his hands move from her waist around her back letting his nails gently scrap across her stomach. Breaking the kiss he grabbed her hand pulling it up to his mouth. Alex felt like a queen as she watched Dean kiss her fingers, lingering over each one as though it required individual attention. He moved from knuckle to knuckle.

"Who knew you had patients." Alex said as she watched him kiss her palm of her hand.

Alex took a deep breath as a her body started to heat up at the attention he was giving her. Grabbing her other hand he started with the fingers like he had done before with the other one.

"Who knew that I could make you speechless." whispered Dean in to Alex's ear causing her to shudder.

Gently Dean leaned down and kissed her shoulder, the side of her neck, and the top of her chest sending arcs of hot desire running through her body. Slipping a hand behind her back, Alex watched as his face as he unsnapped her bra. Alex removed it throwing it with the rest as Dean slowly got down on his knees. Slowly Dean touched her nipple with the tip of his tongue, Alex arched her back as if bolt of lightening had raced to every part of her body and back again to her nipple. Taking gently into his mouth, Alex moaned a bit as she ran her hands through his hair.

"Mmm." Alex said mumbling the only thing she could say.

Dean stood up and noticed a blanket out of the corner of his eye already laid out on some of the hay in the darkest corner of the barn. He looked at Alex who was smiling at him innocently as she slid her hands down her body and unsnapped her jeans unzipped them pushing them down her hips and stepping out of them leaving her only in her boy shorts.

"You see Mr. Winchester, I have been planning this for a while now." Alex said walking slowly towards him unashamed of her body. "I figured since we are going on a dangerous mission at dawn this might be the only time we will get to spin time together like this." She added putting a piece of her hair behind her ear.

Before Dean could reply Alex was undoing his belt. Licking her lips she unbuttoned and unzipped them. Dean pushed them down and stepping out of them leaving him in his boxers. Smiling Alex walked over to the blanket and laid down and patted beside her.

"I don't bite." Alex said with a smile. "Much." She added laughing.

Dean got down beside her but quickly kissed her lips once more. Alex moved her hands down his neck, across his shoulders and down his back letting her nails scrap across the skin. Using his body weight Dean slowly laid Alex to the blanket still kissing her. Moving his hand from the base of neck down to her chest and gently cupped her breast into his hand and gently massaged it in his hand as Alex moaned quietly against his lips. Breaking the lips he kissed down her neck causing her to moan as he moved further down.

"Teasing." Alex said biting her bottom lip. "Pay back is always a bitch." She added breathing heavy.

"Patience is well reward." replied Dean as he let his hand move downward.

Alex moaned a bit louder as Dean let his finger tips move across her nipple causing to harden even more at his touch. Laying on his side Dean let his hand move to the other side of her body and repeat the actions that he had just done. Alex watched him biting her lip, Dean caught her watching and leaned up and kissed her lips once more. Letting his hand slid down further Alex moaned against his lips as his hand found the spot between her legs.

"Mmm." Alex whispered.

Alex pulled him down on top of her and kissed him like a starving person. His lips moved from her lips, down the skin of her neck to her nipples drawing her deep in his mouth, he tasted the sweat clinging to her breasts, his mouth moving down her soft skin , his tongue swirling over her navel. Alex caught his hair in her hands her hips rising under him. "Dean." She pleaded.

"Patience Alexandra." His lips whispered against her skin.

His hands ran down her thighs parting them as he went once more, his thumbs tickling the sensitive skin, his mouth teasing as he licked the sensitive skin. "Dean" She pleaded once more.

He dipped his tongue finally to taste her and she moaned at the pleasure. He ran his tongue over her pulsing heat and Alex tightened her grip on his hair, pushing her hips toward him. He ran his tongue over her again and again building her to a fervor pitch until she was crazy with need, begging and pleading to come. He lifted his head to look up at her as her hands were now clawing at the blanket. He crushed his mouth to hers and drew his hips back and lurched forward impaling her on his hard length.

Alex would have screamed but his mouth over hers swallowed her cries and his hips started a timeless rhythm, moving deep in her inner wet passage, he lifted one leg over his arm, so he could move deeper in her and the move made her groan even louder.

Dean captured her nipple between his lips and suckled as his shaft penetrated her again and gain. She was nearly out of her mind. Alex's hands traveled restlessly over the hard muscles of his back, she loved the way he felt, the way his skin felt, the way he rocked against her, the sensations were overwhelming her and she cried out as she came trembling and whimpering his name.

Dean continued to pump his erection into her tight heat, groaning himself as her hands slid between them to caress him.

"Allex." Dean moaned

The feel of her slick heat and her hand and her muscles squeezing him, did him in. For a few more long stokes and fell down cover her, his body still connected to hers. Alex kept her hands on him, rubbing his back then down his stomach. Watching his stomach muscles tense up she smiled. When he went to move, she clung to him.

"Oh no you don't." Alex said licking her lips. "You are still hard, so that means I have to return the favor." She added.

"Yeah I noticed." he joked but drew in a sharp breath when she tightened her muscles around his still swollen manhood. "God Alex." he added throwing his head back just a bit as she laughed.

"More." She said moving her hips. Dean raised himself up and started to penetrate her sensitive flesh once more smiling when she whimpered beneath his assault.

He moved with hard long strokes which brought her quickly to the brink again. Dean smiled and bent to kiss her, he lowered himself his hands sliding under her butt to grip her and slid deeper in her tight passage. "Yessssss." She yelled as she once again climaxed. He demanded licking her lips teasing her tongue with his.

Dean followed her and groaned as he emptied his seed in her for a second time. They lay tangled together on the blanket, both breathing hard and Dean rolled to his side and wrapped one big arm around her. Alex wrapped her arm around his pulling him closer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Another chapter...not sure if people are reading it but if so here is another one for you guys..Enjoy I only own Akana, Alex, Mary, and Isaiah thats it..read and review..read and enjoy!**

* * *

"Can you hand me the string of lights?" Akana said looking at Bobby as he was trying to untangle a set of lights.

Bobby looked around with a confused look on his face as Akana stood on the step ladder with a smile.

"The colorful lights that are laying on the couch next to the light." Akana said pointing at them.

"I knew that." Bobby said laughing a little bit.

Shaking her head, Akana grabbed the strand as she glanced at her children who were fast asleep in their carriers on the floor away from the mess. Bobby noticed and looked at her with a worried face.

"When was the last time you heard from them?" Bobby asked as Akana turned her attention away them and looked at him.

"About three weeks ago." Akana said as she put the lights around the tree with Bobby's help. "They were in some town where they were hunting down a demon who was kidnapping children. I looked up some information on the thing that they were chasing. Then I called back got nothing but the voice mail I left one and didn't get nothing back since then." She added.

Bobby watched her try to keep her attention focused on the task at hand instead of trying to think about what they had just spoke about.

"I am sure they are fine." Akana said as she got down to the bottom of the tree and wrapped the rest of the lights around. "I mean they are aren't they?" She added looking up at him.

"I am sure they are fine." replied Bobby nodding.

Akana looked over at Isaiah and Mary who were moving around but still very asleep. Bobby put the strand of lights down on top of the box and put his arm around her shoulders as she just stared at them.

"They are so much like Sam it isn't funny." Akana said without taking her eyes off of them this time as she spoke. "They sleep right through the night, they love to look at pictures of their dad, heck they look around when I mention his name. They know who he is Bobby. I miss them so much." She added.

Bobby gave her a gentle squeeze as she turned around and grabbed some of the Christmas ornaments from one of the boxes.

"I got this from my mom when I was little." Akana said holding up a blue and green ball with snowflakes on it. "We had just moved into our new house that year." She added.

Unsure what to say Bobby stood there quietly as Akana hung it onto the tree. Grabbing another one she put it on the tree. Akana looked out the window as it started to snow.

"The twins first snow." Akana replied nodding toward the window as she looked at Bobby. "Too bad they are fast asleep and too little to remember." She added.

Bobby smiled a little bit as she picked up Mary from her carrier and cradle her in her arms. Bobby picked up Isaiah from his carrier and followed Akana out onto the wrap around porch.

"Look babygirl it's snow." Akana said looking down at Mary as she rocked from side to side. "All I want for Christmas is your daddy." She added.

"Are you expecting anybody?" Bobby asked as he walked closer to Akana who was staring out into the snow that was falling heavy now.

Akana pulled her shirt up a bit in the back and pulled out a small gun.

"Your hiding a gun in your pants?" Bobby asked with a raised eye brow.

"Got to be ready at any time." replied Akana without looking at him.

Taking a deep breath as the car door open Akana quickly put the gun in the air.

"Alright who in the hell is in my yard?" Akana asked trying to pretend to be calm.

Bobby walked over to the front door and pulled out a shot gun and armed it one handed into the yard as people started to pile out of the car.

"Woah hold up now!"

Akana glared into the yard as the light on the car in front of them turned on.

"Don't be putting those guns in the air for no reason now."

"Trust me, I've got a reason." Akana said without emotion. "I am home with my babies and I have more reason then most to be holding a gun up. Tell me who you are." She added.

Bobby just stared at them as he held Isaiah close to him.

"You two put your guns down."

Akana body stiffened up just a little bit as Bobby's did the same. As the lights on the car went off the people walked closer to the porch with light. Getting into the light Akana let out a small gasp as she noticed Sam's face.

"Before you come any closer." Bobby said holding the gun close to his chest. "What happen with my wife?" He added.

Akana looked at Bobby then at Sam who was on the steps.

"She was possessed and you didn't know what to do to get it out of her so you killed her." Sam said looking at him.

Bobby lowered the gun and let him pass. Akana stared at him with a smile on her face. Before she could reply Sam quickly leaned down and kissed her on the lips.

"Merry Christmas." Sam said as he broke the kiss.

Akana grinned at him as he grabbed a hold of his sleeping daughter and kissed her head. Alex looked at Bobby who now holding the gun up at the two of them standing on the porch.

"Put the gun down Bobby." Alex said looking at him. "If Sam is Sam then we are alex and dean trust me. If I didn't love Dean this much I'd kill him because of his eating habits." She added.

Bobby laughed as he lowered the gun as Alex walked over to her sister and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I've missed you guys." Akana said as she held her sister tightly.

"We missed you guys too." replied Alex as they pulled away.

Alex turned around to see Dean holding onto Isaiah in his arms walking over to the group. Sam handed Mary to Alex who was eager to take her niece. Akana crossed her arms as she watched Sam hold his son and talk to him.

"Come on let's get into the house." Akana said with a smile. "We were decorating the tree." She added.

Alex's eyes lit up as they walked in the house. Bobby plugged the lights up and the tree came to life as Akana smiled brightly.

"I can't believe that it's Christmas." Alex said looking at her sister as she rocked her niece in her arms. "I also missed home cooking, Dean kills me with fast food along with Sam. Plus I haven't did any shopping for the twins." she added looking at her sister.

Akana smiled at her sister's comment as Sam put his arm around the mother of his children as they stood in front of the Christmas tree.

"It's alright, besides Christmas isn't all about the gifts you know." Akana said as she wrapped her arms around Sam's waist.

"Who says?" Dean asked looking at her with a raised eye brow. "That fat man in the red suit who comes down the chimney thinks different." He added.

Sam looked at his older brother with a smile on his face.

"Since when do you believe in the Santa Claus?" asked Sam as the others stared at him waiting on a answer.

"I always have but never voiced it." Dean said as Akana laughed at his answer. "Alright momma your baby boy needs a diaper change woahoo." He added.

Akana laughed as Dean held Isaiah out as she walked over to him. Grabbing her son she wrinkled her nose as Alex laughed.

"Come on daddy, I'll show you how to do it." Akana said grabbing a hold of Sam's hand. "Alex enjoy visiting with your niece." She added as she walked out with Sam close behind her.

Bobby looked at Dean and Alex who were both doting over Mary who was giggling now at the attention she was getting from her aunt and uncle.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, I don't own anything! But beware this chanpter has SEXUAL content within it ALOT of it...SO BE READY! read and review...read and Enjoy! Thanks! remember SEXUAL CONTENT!**

* * *

Alex waved at her sister as she walked into her bedroom with Dean close behind her. Akana walked down the stairs to see Sam putting away the dishes and seeing Bobby off. She leaned against the door frame of the door and watched silently.

"The twins are down for the night and won't be back up til morning." Akana said as Sam closed the cabinet door.

He put the dish towel down on the counter top and walked over to her with a smile on his face.

"So mister, what do you say we make up for lost time?" Akana asked with a raised eye brow.

Sam grabbed her pressing his lips to hers. Her arms found there way around his neck and she pressed herself against shaft was pressing hard against her, and Akana rubbed against it wanting him badly. Sam's tongue teased her mouth and her neck, he was trying to taste her all at once. His tongue traveled along her neck, and he lifted her higher, using one free hand he pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

"I want you." She managed to get out of her mouth, as soon as the words left her lips his tongue flicked her breast and nipple.

Akana moaned and threw her head back. Sam closed his mouth over one nipple and suckled hard.

"Sam Please." She whimpered with need, she needed so much more.

The house was dark and he couldn't see, he stumbled forward, still kissing her, his mouth roaming over her hot skin, his lips and tongue dragging from one spot to the next making her gasp in pleasure.

Sam found a door and went through it slamming it behind him. He didn't care where he was, he had to have her now. He set her down causing her to whimper.

"Shh Akana..I'm going to take care of you." He crooned in a voice rough with need.

He kissed her even as he ripped the panties from her, his tongue pushing in her mouth to dance with hers. His fingers found her wet with need. Akana moaned and her body leaned heavily on his and his fingers slid in her. "Sammmm."

"Is that for me Akana?" He whispered in awe against her lips..

All she could do was moan in response. Sam pulled back again long enough to drag his pants down freeing his shaft. He used his teeth to rip open the condom he carried in his hand and quickly put it on.

"We already have kids is that really all that important?" Akana asked breathing heavy and laughing a little bit

He grabbed her once again and lifted one of her legs to rest over his arm, giving him access to what he wanted most. His mouth closed over hers again and he used his hand to urge her free leg around his waist and he backed her up against the wall. He sank into her in one swift hard stroke and Akana screamed in pleasure as he buried himself in her. Sam felt blinded by the sensation.

"Akkana." He murmured against her lips.

She was so wet and tight, she held him in sucking the very life from him. He pushed her back tighter against the wall and drove into her, trying to find release from this want and desire she had raised in him. She held on to him tight kissing him, licking his lips, grabbing at his shoulders, the pleasure of him filling her was quickly overwhelming her.

"More Saammmm." She moaned as he continued to thrust into her hard and fast.

"God Akana" He groaned as he felt her muscles tighten over his shaft.

"Saaamm!" She screamed as she came hard and fast, the pleasure sending her spiraling over the edge.

He was right with her and he felt his own release wash over him, making him drive into her even harder and faster. His mouth found hers again and he thrust his tongue in her warmth over and over just as his body was doing.

"Akana, Akana, Akana." He repeated it over and over as his release washed over him.

He became aware of her body trembling in exertion from the position they were in. His body finally came to a stand still. He kissed her deeply and they both clung to each other. Sam's head finally cleared and he became aware of what had just happened. He carefully let her leg down and he had to catch her to keep her from falling. He slid out of her and wrapped his arms around her to hold her up.

"Where the hell are we at?"

He heard her chuckle against his chest.

"Umm the laundry room."

Sam's eyes had adjusted to the dark and he seen the washing machine and dryer a couple of feet away. He turned to look at her.

"Akana I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me, I just wanted you so bad, I wasn't thinking." Sam said looking down at her.

Akana was in his arms in a second wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Sam it was interesting, you have nothing to be sorry for." replied Akana with a smile. "Now you can add this to your list of fucked up places to have sex and beat your brother." She added laughing.

Sam lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"Did I hurt you."

"Did I sound like I was in pain?" She asked laughing.

Sam kissed her gently and slowly made his way out of the room and slowly made his way up the stairs and to her bedroom. He laid her on the bed and lay down beside her and turned to his side. Akana smiled and pulled his head down and kissed him. Sam enjoyed the slow kiss, taking his time and deepening the kiss. He pulled back and suddenly rolled her over on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" She asked giggling.

"Tattoo hunting to see if you have anything that I haven't seen or noticed before." He said running his finger down her spine lightly causing her to shiver.

He spotted two small winged dragons one purple and the other one blue on her lower back and bent to trace it with his tongue.

"Mmm." She groaned as he held her down.

Sam just smiled and his mouth worked its way up her spine then her shoulders licking and nipping the sensitive skin as he went. By the time he reached her neck Akana was writhing with desire once more. Sam turned her over and kissed her, his tongue and hers playing a delicious game of hide and then moved his mouth slowly and deliberately down the front of her. His tongue and lips wreaked havoc on her sensitive skin. He stopped a little longer at her breasts long enough to torture both peaks into hardness. His desire was insatiable , he wanted her again badly but he was determined to go slowly this time. When his tongue flicked her navel, Akana yelped and her fingers locked in his hair holding him there while his tongue drew patterns over her quivering was lost in her skin and her reactions to his touch, never had a woman reacted so to his touch, Akana was primed and ready from the first touch of his hand and tongue and slid smoothly between her legs and used his fingers to part her moist folds. She looked so beautiful and inviting, she wasn't holding anything back from him.

"Akana your so wet for me." He said and she felt his warm breath move over her sensitive area and moaned in desperation.

He lowered his head and begin to lick her, taking his time with each stroke of his tongue. Akana twisted beneath him moaning and gripping the sheets in her hand, never had she felt such pleasure in her life, it threatened to overwhelm her.

"Dammit Sam." She muttered moving her hips under his roving tongue.

Sam lifted his head just slightly looking up at her, she was so damn beautiful.

"Like that?"

"Mmmm." Was all she managed to answer.

Sam closed his lips around her nub and gently sucked, and Akana's hips bucked held her hips and continued his attention to her most sensitive spot till Akana could swear she saw stars dancing behind her eyes, as she got closer and closer her hands tangled in Sam's long hair.

"Come for me Akana." He whispered against her wet hot skin.

His mouth latched on again and he slid a finger inside her wet heat. Akana lost it at that moment, pleasure flooded every nerve ending in her body. She screamed his name repeatably as she fell into a mindless pool of pleasure. Sam mouth rode out her climax and his hands soothed her skin, his fingers danced over her thighs and legs as her breathing got calmer.

"Condoms?" He said.

"Drawer. And once more why does it matter?" She said pointing to the table beside her bed.

Sam snatched the drawer open and ripped the box open drawing one out and ripping it open. He pulled it over his shaft and rolled over top of her. Scott lifted her legs to his shoulders and slowly penetrated her closed her eyes and gasped as he filled her deeply.

"Samm." She whimpered.

Sam hissed through his teeth as he sank into her tight heat. He never had felt anything like this in his life.

"So tight Akana" He muttered as he began to slowly move in long hard strokes.

His hands played with her nipples and watched them pucker and become hard even as he rode her slowly, almost painfully. Akana whimpered with need.

"What is it Akana, what do you want?" He asked watching the emotions on her beautiful face.

"Faster." She groaned and tried to push her hips up to encourage him.

"No no honey, this time we're going slow." He chided her, his movements in her agonizingly slow.

She could feel the pressure building again and she wanted to get there, feel the intense pleasure again, but Scott was moving in long hard slow strokes that made her crazy. Sam was making himself crazy too, he wanted to bury himself in her fast and hard and consume her totally, but he held back. Akana grabbed his arms and she felt the muscles tight and controlled under her hands.

She whimpered needing more.

"Sammm Pleaseeee."

Sam broke, he couldn't take anymore, he reared back and thrust forward hard and fast. He thrust into her faster and faster and Akana gripped his arms hard, trying to ride the wave of pleasure that was threatening to overtake her once again.

Sam was close, his mind began flashing bright colors, waves that washed over him.

"Akana come with me baby." He whispered wanting and needing to feel her ride the pleasure with him.

Akana stiffened and cried out as she fell off the edge with him, she heard him calling her name as if through a tunnel, she could barely focus on the sound of his voice as her cries grew over collapsed and very slowly came to his senses, he moved her legs off his shoulders and kissed her on the lips. She turned her head looking up at him and looking at her took Sam's breath away. He turned to lay on his back and he pulled her in the crook of his arm. Akana lay her head on his chest and laid her hand over his heart which was still beating wildly.

"Wow, I know its been a while, but damn Sam, that was just wow."

He laughed.

"I would have to agree with that." Sam replied laughing a little.

Akana yawned and snuggled close to him as Sam pulled the covers up and slid them over their bodies.

"Get some sleep." He said stroking her head.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Here is another chapter! I only own Akana, Alex, Isaiah, and Mary thats it! read and review! Enjoy!**

* * *

Akana looked at the man beside her and touched his face with her finger tips. She slowly traced her fingers around his face and smiled as he moved around his sleep but didn't wake up. Leaning over slowly, Akana kissed his lips gently.

"I am sorry." Akana whispered in a sad voice.

Staring at him she slowly got up from the bed, without making a sound and walking slowly she walked over to her dresser and quickly grabbed a few things of clothes and walked into the bathroom and turned the light on closing the door. Quickly putting on her clothes she grabbed her brush from the counter and brushed out the tangles that had formed during their sessions of love making.

"Hello Akana."

Jumping at the sound of her name being called she turned around to see Crowley standing there behind her with a grin on his face.

"You've got to stop doing that." Akana said staring at him.

"I'm sorry." Crowley said rolling his eyes. "I am assuming you are getting ready to leave?" He added.

Akana just stared at him as he grinned brightly.

"Why yes are leaving." Crowley said looking at her. "Get packed." He added.

Akana just turned around facing the mirror once more to notice he had disappeared. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and opened them once more to look at her self in the mirror.

"Lord, if you are real save me and keep my family safe." Akana said as she put her hair up into a high pony tail.

Grabbing a gym bag from under the sink, she quickly put things into the bag and put the remaining clothes into the bag. Grabbing her tennis shoes from beside the door she slid her socks on then slowly slid her shoes on hoping that Sam would not wake up. Turning off the light Akana grabbed her bag and opened the door putting it on the floor as she noticed Sam moving around.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" Sam asked groggy.

Walking over to the bed, she sat down on the edge and smiled.

"Mary woke up and I put her back down." Akana said thinking the first thing she could think of. "I am going to go outside for a bit. I'll be on the swing." She added.

"Oh I'll come with you." Sam said sitting up in the bed slowly as Akana pushed at his shoulders a bit.

She shook her head and smiled.

"No It's fine, you guys have been gone for a while." Akana said as she looked at him in the darkness. "Plus we had a eventful night. Go back to sleep." She added.

Sitting up completely Sam looked at her and touched her face through the darkness and kissed her lips gently.

"I know I'm not the best person in the world but I do love you and the twins." Sam said as she stared at them. "We'll be fine you'll see, just don't give up on me." He added.

Akana held back the tears as she nodded at him.

"Ok Sam." replied Akana quickly kissing his lips. "I'll see you in the morning." She added.

He nodded at her and laid back down as she got up and snatched her bag as she quickly walked out of the bedroom closing the door. Putting her bag by the stairs she walked over to the nursery. Slowly walking in she walked over to her son's crib and touched his head. Picking him up slowly she kissed his head gently and rocked him a little bit.

"Momma loves you always and forever." Akana said as she touched her son's head which was now full of brown hair.

She put him back down in the crib as tears started to form in her eyes. Slowly she leaned over to her daughter's crib, she touched her head gently then slowly picking her up and kissed her head as she repeated what she just had done to her son.

"Babygirl momma loves you and your brother so much." Akana said as she wiped her tears away with one hand.

Akana put Mary back down in her crib and turned around and walked out. Shutting the door slowly she grabbed her bag from the floor and walked down the stairs. Grabbing her jacket from the coat rack she slipped it on and looked at the darken house once more.

"Hurry up." Crowley said as he appeared from the darkness.

"I am coming but get the hell out." Akana said with a hiss and a glare. "I am leaving so go wait the hell outside." She added.

Without a single word he disappeared from her view. Akana walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. Quickly she grabbed a piece of paper from atop of the microwave and the pen. Looking around Akana took a deep breath as she started to write.

"Hey what are you doing up?"

Jumping at the sound Akana turned around to see Dean standing there looking at her in nothing but his boxers and t-shirt.

"Just writing a list of stuff that we need from the store." Akana said nodding at him. "We need to pick up some baby formula, diapers, baby wipes." She added.

"Ahh the baby stuff." Dean said as he sat down at the counter watching her. "Alright supcake, I am gonna head to the bathroom then back up to your sister's room. If you hear some rolling around and bumps, don't worry it isn't you guys this time it's us." He added causing Akana to blush.

He walked up the stairs once more leaving her alone. Taking a deep breath Akana turned back around and quickly went back to writing. Looking up she saw Crowley staring at her with a glare on his face. Rolling her eyes she looked back down to the pad and took a deep breath. She pulled the paper from the note holder and put it on the table under something.

"I am sorry." Akana said as she turned off the light in the kitchen.

Grabbing her keys, pocket book, and bag from beside the door she walked out of the house closing the door softly and locked it. Turning around she jumped once more as Crowley appeared in front of her.

"Stop that god damnit!" Akana said looking at her.

"Oh but why would I want too?" asked Crowley with a raised eye brow. "Put those keys right there and leave them. We will not be take any of their cars because demons and angel know them a mile away." He added.

Akana looked at him as he walked down hill. Taking a deep breath she put the keys on the table on the porch and jogged to catch up with him.

"We will be traveling in this." Crowley said as he stood beside a 1969 chevelle. "If you complete this mission and not get killed you can keep her. It will be like a gift from me saying thank you." He added.

Shaking her head she opened the door and got into the passenger side.

"Shut up and get in the damn car." Akana said as she turned the car on and it roared to life. "Your taking me away from my family. Get in here before I tell you to go to hell and go get back in the bed who I am suppose to be with." She added as she stared away.

Without thinking twice she hit the gas and shot down the street.

"Oh trust me darling, you will be with him." Crowley said with a evil laugh and crooked smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, another chapter for you! PASS THE WORD! I only own Alex, Akana, Isaiah, and Mary nothing more! But I already have the third story in motion in my head. So it appears there will be a third story to this series...stay tuned because it might just appear tonight! Thank you REVIEW! PLEASE!**

* * *

"What do you mean she is gone?" Alex said looking at Sam as he paced back and forth in front of her.

"I woke up this morning she was no where to be found." Sam said looking at her. "She was up in the middle of the nigh and said she was putting Mary back down to sleep she woke up. We had a small talk and she told me to go back to sleep and I did. I knew I should have stayed awake." He added.

Alex went to say something but stopped as Dean appeared in the door way of the living room.

"Did she leave a note something?" Alex said as Sam shook his head as he sat down on the stool in the living room. "She can't just up and leave!" She added.

Dean closed his eyes and walked off causing Alex to look at him with a strange look on her face.

"Sam, Alex, and Dean, I am sure by the time you find this I will be long gone. I know that the guys just got back and I'm sorry I had to do this. I know all of you will be more upset then ever because of me up and leaving in the middle of the night." Dean said as he read a piece of paper and walked into the door way. "I know that nobody will understand why I left, so I won't explain why. But please do not follow me and try to find me. I am doing this for the sake of all of you. I love all you so much. Sam I am sorry to have put you through this. But please do not try to find me. Love our babies enough for the both of us til I get back. I promise when I get back I will never leave again! But Dean..if you are dumb enough to chase me then you are dumb enough to die." He added looking up.

Alex grabbed the paper from his hands and read it once more as Sam stood there.

"P.S. Alex I love you so much don't ever think I don't." Alex said as she read. "I am protecting you, Dean, Sam, and my babies. Don't come find me." She added.

Screaming she throw the paper down on the floor as Sam looked at her. Shaking her head, Alex quickly ran upstairs with Sam and Dean close behind her. Once in the nursery she noticed something hanging off of both of the cribs.

"A eye with make up running down it?" Dean said as he raised an eye brow.

Alex shook her head and picked up the small necklace from the corner.

"The eye of Horus." Alex said turning to look at Dean. "It's a Egyptian protection symbol. Akana, what have you done?" She added as she stared at the necklace.

Closing her eyes she turned back around and watched as Sam picked up Mary.

"Hold her up Sam, I need to put this on." Alex said as Sam only nodded and done what she said.

Dean looked at the two of them and shook his head.

"What in the world is going on?" Dean said looking at her. "What is that necklace suppose to protect them from?" He added.

Sam put Mary back into her baby bed and grabbed Isaiah. Alex put his necklace around his neck and looked at him.

"Anything harmful." Alex replied nodding her head. "In our blood line we are Egyptian Dean, we believe in a lot of things you don't. But we do not force them on others. But Akana knows something either is happening or will happen. She is protecting the children because she knows if something happens to her they will be next." She added.

"No they will not because we are here and we will protect them." Dean said as Sam nodded behind her.

Alex just shook her head.

"I know that, they know that guys." Alex said looking back at Sam who was silent but yet listening. "They know that both set of parents are hunters with a brother or a sister. If something happens either of them, they will step into the role and play protector. They will pick each of us off one by one." She added

Dean looked at Sam who was now looking at his children.

"We will pick them off one by one." Dean said with a growl.

Alex went to say something but stopped as Dean walked out of the nursery leaving the two of them alone.

"She knows that we would have protected them." Sam said he looked down at his daughter. "Akana knows that I would have protected them with all of my being. I would have protected her. I love her." He added.

Taking a deep breath she walked over to him and put her hand on his back and looked down at Mary as well.

"She knows that you would have protected them. Sam, Akana is a bit different since what happen at Devil's gate." Alex said as Sam just looked down at her. "Something changed about her, I can't put my finger on it. But she isn't the same but she wants protect all of us. I can't say I won't stay here and not try to find her but I know my sister better than anybody else. Something is bound to happen." She added.

Sam kissed his little girl then kissed his son then walked out of the room leaving their aunt alone in the room with them. Alex closed the door of the nursery and walked back of the cribs and put a hand on each of them.

"By the dragons light, on this May night, I call to thee give me your might, by the power of three, I conjure thee to protect all that surrounds me, so let it be, so let it be!" Alex chanted as light appeared where she touched with her eyes closed.

Taking a step back she opened her eyes. Being her hands into the air she closed her eyes once more and took a deep breath as light appeared from her hands and she waved them in motion of if the cribs.

"Alex can, holy shit." Dean said as he stopped in his tracks.

Light surround the bed and gave off a dim glow as Alex opened her eyes. Turning around Alex gave a weak smile and wave.

"A witch?" Dean asked as Alex stood there looking at him. "Remind me not to piss you off." He added.

Without saying anything Dean walked out of the nursery with Alex behind him. Sam looked at Dean's face then looked at Alex as he pointed at her.

"Witch in the family who knew!" Dean shouted as Alex rolled her eyes. "You didn't feel the important need to tell me that you were a witch?" he added.

"Does it matter?" asked Alex with a raised eye row. "I am a hunter, a witch, I've been a demon! Dean it does not matter right now. What matters is those babies up there are without a mother." She added.

Sam got into the middle of the two of them and looked at them.

"Enough!" Sam shouted causing both of them to shut up at his words. "We've got some work to do and we got to do it now. So word of a advice shut the hell up and do it now." He added.

Alex was taken back by his words but walked away leaving the brothers alone in the living room.

"What in the hell is wrong with you Sam?" Dean asked with a raised eye brow. "Pissed off because your baby momma got a booty call and left you alone to take care of two?" He added.

Before Dean could react or think Sam quickly grabbed him by his throat and slammed him against the wall with ease causing Alex to run back to the door way with wide eyes.

"If you EVER talk about Akana like that again, I will personally break your neck and not give of the satisfaction to any demon." Sam said with a hiss and tightening his grip on his brother's neck. "Because after all these years I will enjoy hearing the sounds of your bones cracking Dean Winchester." He added.


	14. Chapter 14

**I know it is a bit short but I am actually about to start working on the next chapter. But I only own Alex, Akana, Mary, and Isaiah thats it! Read and Review Read and Enjoy!**

* * *

"Sam let him go." Alex said walking into the room. "Now! This isn't the time or the place to play bully in the school yard." She added.

Sam tore his attention away from Dean who was gasping for air as he tightened his grip on his throat.

"Sam now." Alex said looking at him with a concerned face.

Before Alex could act or reply she let out a scream as she flew backwards and landed against the wall with a hard thud. Dean struggled against his grip trying to get away.

"Let go Sam." Dean said while gasping for breath. "Alex the twins!" he added with his face turning red.

Alex groaned as she stood up slowly with the help of the wall. She watched as Dean struggled to get free from the grip of Sam. Grabbing a glass vase she threw it at Sam causing him to grin.

"The girl who wants to play hero how lovely." Sam said with no emotion.

With a flip of his hand she was once more thrown against the wall causing her to cuss. Dean kicked Sam in the stomach causing him to let his grip go.

"Come on you son of a bitch!" Dean shouted as he punched him in the face causing him to stumble backwards. "Alex, go upstairs to the twins!" He added.

Alex got up slowly with the help of the wall once more. Groaning as she stepped and ran up the stairs she ran to the nursery and closed the door and locked it shut. Looking around she groaned as she pushed the baby dresser in front of the door. The twins were awake but not making a sound as their aunt appear above their cribs. Grabbing them up from the cribs she went to the other side of the room in the corner and pulled one of the cribs in front of her holding both of their new born bodies against her as her heart pounded against her chest.

"Since you are in the mood to beat somebody up asshole try picking at somebody your own size!" Dean shouted as he was throwing punches left and right.

Sam looked at his brother as he blocked just about everything Dean was throwing at him.

"Dean don't make me hurt you." Sam said as he threw Dean against the wall once more.

"Screw you asshole." Dean shouted at him.

Sam cocked his head and grinned a half smile.

"How refreshing after all this time you've yet to learn new words." Sam said as he got closer to Dean. "Learn some." He added.

Dean quickly jumped on his brother and started throwing punches left and right causing Sam's head to turn as the punches came. Sam quickly turned the tables and was now on top of Dean who was breathing heavy as Sam grinned.

"Have it your way then Dean." Sam shouted at him.

Throwing left and rights Dean groaned loudly as Sam just kept them coming. Sam smiled at his work as Dean's face was swing up due to the impact of the punches and the force behind them.

"Come on fight back you asshole!" Sam shouted with a hiss.

Laughing Sam threw one more punch causing Dean to get knocked out. Looking around he smiled as he walked up the stairs. Closing his eyes Sam took a deep breath and walked further down the hallway and stopped in front of the nursery.

"Come out come out where ever you are." Sam said looking at the door and knocking.

Alex looked down at the twins who were now eye balling their aunt. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and held it in as the dresser in front of the door started sliding out of the way. Letting tears fall from her eyes she closed them and held the twins tighter against her. The door flew open causing her to jump a little bit but Alex was amazed that the twins remained quiet even when the door slammed against the wall.

"I know that you are in here little one." Sam said with a laugh. "And I promise that I will make it quick and painless as possible. Don't worry those twins will do wonders." He added.

Alex looked down at the twins who appeared as if they were touching her and their eyes closed as if they were sleeping. Putting her head back against the wall she noticed light starting to appear around the three of them starting to glow red as if they were angering.

"Oh I found you." Sam said throwing the crib away from them causing Alex to scream. J

Sam got closer to the three of them and put his hand out to touch only to jump backwards causing Alex to notice that his hand was burnt. He looked back at the twins who were now glowing brighter red and white light at the same time.

"There is no way in hell that two new born brats are doing that!" Sam shouted as Alex just looked at the twins in amazement. K

"It isn't me you ass hole!" Alex shouted as he went at them once more.

The twins' glow got brighter causing Alex to closer her eyes and hold them tighter as the sounds of Sam's screams filled the room. Once the screaming stopped Alex opened her eyes slowly to see that the room was now dark as it was before.

"Thank you." Alex said as she kissed both of their heads. "Aunt Alex loves you." She added.

Getting up slowly Alex looked around to notice that the room was a huge mess. She gently put the twins in their carriers, grabbing a hold of the handles she walked down the stairs to see Dean on the floor with his face swollen.

"Dean." Alex said putting the a carrier on either side of him.

"He is knocked out." Castiel said causing Alex to jump and pull her gun out point it at him. "Sorry." He added.

Alex uncocked her gun and put it back in her pocket as Castiel put Dean on the couch. Grabbing the carriers she moved them closer to the couch. Looking around her home that looked like a tornado went through it.

"I have a question Cas." Alex said as he looked up at her.

Looking down at the twins then back up at him.

"It wasn't Sam." Castiel replied as Alex looked at him with a strange look on her face. "Sam said yes, Dean knew he would say yes. Where is Akana?" He added.

Alex's eyes widen as he stared at him as he looked at her.

"She left in the middle of the night." Alex said as she shook her head. "What do you mean that what happen was Sam?" She added.

"Lucifer is now inside of Sam." Castiel said causing Alex to lose her balance a little bit.

Alex shook her head as she at Dean as he groaned as he was coming too. Castiel watched as Alex sat down beside him on the edge of the couch as the twins fell asleep in their carriers.

"Alex?" Dean said with a groan. "I'm BLIND!" He added causing her to laugh.

"No you aren't, you were beaten up badly and your eyes are swollen shut." Alex said laughing a little.

"Where is Sam?" Dean asked as Alex looked at Castiel.

Alex moved out of the way as Castiel got to her place but remained standing.

"We need to have a talk." Castiel said causing Dean to stiffen up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright guys! Another chapter for you :) I am happy to admit I got three chapters out today :) but anyways! I only own Alex, Akana, Mary, and Isaiah thats it! But please read and review...I beg of you! Thank You!**

* * *

"I am sick of this!" Alex shouted as Castiel explain things to Dean. "We have been through hell all because of this god forsaken end of the world! I am getting sick of it!" She added.

"Calm down Alexandria that is no way to act." Castiel said causing her to give him a death glare.

She took a deep breath to try to get in control of her anger.

"You know what Cas?" asked Alex as she crossed her arms and looked at him. "Fuck you. Yes fuck you! We have my sister who is up and gone! Then we have Sam who is the devil's meat puppet! DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!" She added.

Castiel looked down at Dean whose face as slowly turning back to normal. Looking down at her niece and nephew Alex looked at Castiel who was being quiet.

"Hey Cas, can I talk to you alone for a second?" Alex asked with a raised eye brow. "Don't worry I won't hurt you." She added.

He nodded at her as he followed her out of the living room leaving Dean alone with the kids. Alex closed the door to the other room and looked at him.

"Is there any way that you can keep him here?" Alex asked as Castiel looked at her with a confused look. "He has injures already, the twins will be able to protect him. Can you keep him here? I need to talk to Chuck and he can tell me where this place is. Can you?" She added.

"I do not think it is wise for you to go alone against something like this." Castiel said as Alex groaned.

"Cas, listen to me! I am a witch! I am a former demon which it appears that my demon powers are still in tack or do I need to remind you?" Alex said looking at him.

He looked at her with a blank expression on his face. Alex turned towards the door as the knob turned and grabbed Castiel causing him to grab her and she kissed him right as Dean appeared in the doorway holding the carrier.

"What in the hell?" Dean said as he looked at the scene in front of him

Alex pushed Castiel away and pointed at him.

"He kissed me!" Alex shouted as Dean got closer. "I was gonna leave and he kissed me!" he added.

"Glad to see you've got balls!" Dean shouted at him.

Alex looked at Castiel over Dean's shoulder and pointed at his head and doing motions. Castiel gave a weak smile then looked at Alex who was appearing to be in shock still. Before Dean could say or do anything else, Castiel quickly touched his head along with the twins causing them to disappear.

"Thank you." Alex said as she walked out of the room.

Grabbing her cell phone from the floor she scrolled through names and landed on the phone number she needed.

"Alright Chuck start talking and I mean now!" Alex said as she jogged up the stairs towards her room slamming the door behind her.

**~*Meanwhile*~**

"I am here now what?" Akana asked as she slammed the door of the car. "We are right outside of a grave yard. What are we doing here?" She added.

"Patience you will see soon enough." Crowley said nodding at her.

Akana groaned as she leaned up against the door off the car. Putting her hair up into a ponytail, she looked around at the wooded area and shook her head. Grabbing a hold of her cell phone she looked at the background which was Isaiah and Mary. Touching the screen she tried not to cry then glared at Crowley who groaned at her.

"Stop with the water works Akana!" Crowley shouted at her. "You have a job to do!" He added.

"Shut the hell up Crowley!" Akana shouted back at him. "I left my family alone! Because you told me you would help me find a way to get my twins out of this! So explain to me why the fuck are we here!" She added.

Before Crowley could open his mouth to reply a car went spending past them causing both of them to be unsure if they had just saw a car. Akana took off into the cemetery with Crowley close behind her. Akana got to the top of the hill to see Alex standing outside of her camaro.

"Told you patience." Crowley said with a grin as he disappeared leaving Akana alone.

Akana turned back around to see Sam and another guy standing there looking as if they were about to fight. Akana ran around the side of the cemetery and leaned against the tree.

"Have the two of you lost your damn minds?" Alex asked as she looked at them. "I mean Sam come on! This isn't you! And Michael or Adam I don't even know you! And your already annoying!" she added.

Lucifer looked at her and shook his head.

"You are just as stupid as the rest of your family." Lucifer said with a glare. "Your sister was the smart one she left before any real danger would come. And plus she has no kids. Even better to start a whole new life." He added.

Alex went to reply but stopped as the sound of movement came beside her. Lucifer looked towards the woods with a serious face.

"Hey Assbutt!"

All three of them turned around to see Castiel throwing a bottle with a rag inside of it on fire and hitting Michael causing him to scream in pain and catch fire. Alex turned around as he disappeared causing Lucifer to at Castiel.

"Castiel, did you just molotov my brother with holy fire?" Lucifer asked as Castiel backed up away from him.

"Uh no." replied Castiel as Alex watched him get closer.

Lucifer watched him closely.

"Nobody dicks with Michael but me?" replied Lucifer snapping his fingers causing Castiel to blow up.

Alex watched with horror as she noticed Bobby standing in show as he was covered with some of Castiel's blood. Akana watched with a look of horror on her face from behind the trees. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and turned around and walked out from behind the tree to show her self.

"Sam?" Akana said causing Alex, Lucifer, and Bobby to turn her way. "Can you hear me?" She added.

Lucifer laughed at her as she stepped closer to the action that she was once distance from.

"Sorry but Sam isn't here." Lucifer said looking at her. "You know, I tried to be nice for sammy's sake but you are really starting to become a pain in my ass." He added.

Akana looked at Alex who was watching her sister with a close eye. Before Akana could react Lucifer grabbed a hold of her and threw into the windshield of Alex's car.

"AKANA!" Alex screamed as she ran to her sister's side.

Groaning Akana looked at Lucifer as he walked closer to her and Alex. Right as he went to grab her a gun shot hit him in the back causing him to turn around. Both Akana and Alex saw Bobby shoot once more and the shot went into his chest. Looking down for a second Lucifer looked up at Bobby who shrugged at both girls. Lifting his hand he did a motion causing Bobby's neck to snap.

"NOOOOOOOO!" shouted both Alex and Akana as they watched him fall to the ground.

Looking at Lucifer then at Bobby Akana nodded at Alex who was shaking her head.

"I got it!" Akana whispered to her sister. "Go back home, my car is at the end of the road go now!" She added.

Right as Alex went to say something she disappeared into thin air causing Lucifer to look at Akana who was now staring at him.

"So you are the mother of the twins who are destined to destroy this world." Lucifer said with a laugh. "I should have known that Sammy would produce the off spring." He added.

Akana went to sit up but let out a scream as Lucifer grabbed a hold of her pant's leg and threw her to the ground. Picking her up by her shirt he slapped her across the face causing her whole body to turn around and land against the car.

"Sammy baby are you in there?" Akana said with a scared voice.

Lucifer looked at her with a glare on his face.

"Oh, he's in here, alright. Since he doesn't have the heart to touch a female I'll gladly have the pleasure of putting you away for good." Lucifer said with a hiss. "I've heard of you Akana, the one who has been an angel the one who produce those twins who can protect or kill at will. So I am going to make sure that Sam feels the snap of your bones. Every single one of them!" He added.

Her eyes widen as he turned her around and slapped her once more causing her to scream in pain. He laughed a little as he grabbed a hold of her shirt and threw her roughly against the car repeatedly. Akana groaned in pain as she looked at the man in front of her. Akana went to say something but stopped as he slapped her across the face causing her head to turn sideways. Blood starting coming out of her mouth and nose as he smiled.

"Sam, it's okay, It's okay. I'm here I'm here I'm not gonna leave you, I'm not gonna leave you." Akana said as she looked at him and held onto his arm as she tried to keep her self standing.

Right as the comment came out of her mouth, Lucifer stared at her with a evil glare on his face then he quickly punched her in the stomach causing her to gasp for air and fall to the ground. Lucifer picked her up by her shirt and held her against the car as he drew his fist past for another punch. Akana watched as he stopped suddenly and looked at his reflection in the camaro's window.

"Sam." Akana said just above a whisper as tears fell from her eyes.

Slowly his fist unclenches and he lets it fall from the air. He stared at Akana who was looking at him.

"It's ok baby, It's gonna be ok. I got him." Sam said breathing heavy as he looked at Akana.

Akana watched as he pulled out the rings from his pocket and threw them on the ground as Akana stared at him.

"Bvtmon Tabges Babalon." Sam said as the ground started to sink.

Akana watched as a hole appeared where the rings had been sucking in just about everything as she leaned against the car. Sam looked at Akana who was shaking her head and he was nodding at her.

"SAM! It's not gonna end this way! Step back!" Michael shouted at him.

"You're gonna have to make me!" Sam said looking at him.

Michael looked at Akana who was staring at Sam not taking her eyes off of him.

"I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now It's my destiny!" replied Michael looking at him.

Akana looked at both of them quickly before saying something to her self and darting at Sam. Michael went to grab him but she pushed him away and pulled him back.

"It isn't your destiny Sam!" Akana shouted as Sam stared at her. "It's mine to put a stop all of this. Forgive me! I love you!" She added.

Akana grabbed a hold of Sam by his shirt and quickly stuck her hand inside of his body causing him to scream out in pain. Closing her eyes Akana let out a piercing scream as Michael watched.

"I love you Sam, make sure that Mary and Isaiah know me please!" Akana said as she pushed Sam away from her and to the ground.

Michael watched as Akana looked at him with a glare. Stepping backwards he grabbed a hold of her arm she smiled and pulled him along with her causing Michael to fall into the pit as well. Sam sat up on the ground as he watched them go in.

"AKANA!" shouted Sam as the hole closed up before he could reach it.

He stared at the site of the hole as if it was gonna reopen and she would pop out. Looking away as the tears started to fall. Castiel touched his shoulder causing him to jump. He went to say something but stopped as Alex let out a scream and fell to the ground as if she had fallen from thin air. She looked at Sam then looked around cemetery as Castiel brought Bobby back to life.

"Where is Akana you piece of shit?" Alex shouted as she ran over to Sam. "Come on tell me!" she added.

"She took my place." Sam said as Alex stood there looking at him. "She took my place, she took Lucifer from inside of me and placed him into her self. She is gone." He added.

Alex shook her head quickly as she looked at him.

"No she isn't Sam no no she can't be!" Alex shouted at him. "She is not gone She is not gone!" She added as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Sam pulled her close to him as she cried harder. Alex pushed him away and hit his chest.

"You are suppose to be the man! You are suppose to protect her!" Alex shouted as Bobby and Castiel watched Alex venting at Sam who was taking it. "You were suppose to protect her." She added as she fell to the ground crying.

* * *

**I am ending the story here...I loved writing this story. Thank you for the reviews...the next story should be up sometime within the next few days. Thank you everybody...The next story will be a rollercoster...**


End file.
